Daughter of Zeus
by JacksonChase
Summary: What if there was another child of the big three. Would this change everything? After finally being claimed, her life gets more complicated... including her friendships and relationships. Can a son of Hades fall in love or will it all end in a tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! this is my first story so please review to let me know what you think! **

**Info: What if the prophecy had a double meaning? What if there was another demigod, another child of the big three... would this change everything? After getting claimed, this girls life gets more complicated... including her friendships and relationships. Can a son of Hades really fall in love or will it all end in a tragedy.  
**

**I do not own the PGO series! all the thanks go to Mr. Rick Riordan!  
**

* * *

An arrow pierced through the glass. Down bellow, silence fell over the fighting armies. Everyone lowered there weapons, tilting their heads toward the now broken window of the Empire State building.

Everything suddenly seemed to happen in slow motion as the arrow whizzed through the still air.

As the arrow landed in the middle of Kronos's army a horrible sound emitted, like a screaming electric guitar but more painful and louder. The sound waves seem to have also paralysed the monsters, turning them to dust.

As legions of the enemies monsters decreased, the campers cheered for their unexpected victory, and it gave them a burst of energy as they once again began to hack away at the endless sea of monsters.

The fighting continued on for a while longer until the campers seemed to have lost their courage. Suddenly, a voice rang out, "NOOO!!!!"

Monsters and campers alike, once again looked at the broken window and saw a girl, her face pale and ghostly, dark hair blowing around her and watched as she drew from her quiver, an electric blue and yellow arrow, that seems to be building up electric energy as she held it.

And in what seemed like a flowing motion drew her beautiful silver and golden bow, aiming at the enemy line again.

Once again a voice rang out in alarm, and pain this time, "NOOO!! You can't do this!!"

But the girl seemed determined and did not pay the voice any heed. She aimed, and finally let the arrow loose. The arrow once again targeted the army and they went into chaos, bumping into each other, and turning into dust from the horrible sound.

"RETREAT." a booming voice sounded from behind the enemy lines. And soon all the monsters were running back east for their lives, seeing that the mysterious arrows would kill them if they didn't.

As the last giant stood up from tripping over a dead demigod, the campers gave a sigh of relief. Immediately looking up at the building, remembering their saviour.

There, standing on the edge of the window, the girl stood, her face seemed more pale, but had a weak satisfied smile at what she had accomplished. Suddenly, she seemed to have lost her will to stand and collapsed, falling... right off the building.

A boy rushed up to where the archer used to stand, breathing heavily and as he looked down, he watched in horror as the girl fell. Campers screamed and gasped as the now unconscious archer plummeted to her death.

* * *

**Ok so this chapter ends in a cliff hanger, and it was pretty short too, i hope it was good enough =) (btw the story does have Percabeth too, in future chapters of course)**

**so press the magical review button!!  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so i have the next chapter finished and just so theirs no confusion, this is before TLO (when Percy is still in Goodes) and this is like a flash back from the previous chapter.**

* * *

A few months ago…

**Percy's P.O.V.**

It was a nice afternoon, with a reasonable wind blowing. Me and Rachel we're taking a walk in Central Park. It was a Saturday and I wanted to make sure that the Empire State building was safe. Don't get me wrong, the place was well protected on the ground and in the air. I guess the main reason was because I wanted to spend a little time with Rachel, after all I didn't know if I would be back from camp this time. It was only 2 more weeks before school ends anyways, with the finals, it was nice to spend time with someone like Rachel.

Suddenly, Rachel gripped my left arm as she suddenly zoned out. Minutes later she shook herself and went pale. She stared into my eyes and said, "Percy, I… I think something's wrong at your camp." A look of concern crossed her face.

Rachel had been having these weird moments when she would zone out and then tell me something that would happen in the future. At least that's what I was finding out after she told me that we were going to have a surprise pop quiz (I hated those) in Algebra class. Turns out we did. That's why I found out it pays to listen to Rachel when this happens.

I was worried for Rachel, in the first weeks she ever had these "visions," because I Iris messaged Chiron about these moments and all he ever told me was to take it easy, and to keep a close eye on her.

Shaking off the memories, I asked sarcastically, "what's going to happen _now_?"

Rachel frowned at me and said, "It's not something that's going to happen, it already did. I saw someone lost... someone that might be important. Well she seemed to radiate power anyways. What does it mean Percy?"

Right then, I thought of Annabeth and held my breath. My head whirled with all the things I was thinking of now, what happened? Is Annabeth ok? Who could be lost? But then i remembered Rachel said_ someone that radiated power._ Could it be a god?

But then I shook all of the thoughts away, and felt my face get hot at remembering how much I was thinking of Annabeth lately.

"Hey Rachel mind if we go to the pond? I want to IM Chiron." I said absent mindedly.

"Yeah sure." I knew Rachel understood about the entire IM thing and she didn't ask questions.

We walked to the pond father north from the Empire State building and I fished around in my pocket for a drachma. Thank the gods I had one for emergencies.

Looking around to make sure no one was close enough; I willed the water to create steam.

"Oh goddess please accept my offer. Camp Half-Blood please," I threw the drachma in the steam and I saw the camp shimmer into view. Everything seemed normal, and I saw Chiron sitting on the porch watching over the camp. His face seemed disturbed.

"Hey Chiron." I said to get his attention.

"Percy?" he asked as he watched me in what seemed like amusement, "is there anything you need child?"

"Chiron, Rachel thinks that someone at camp is lost, do you know anything about it?"

Chiron's face darkened and seemed to word his response in his mind before talking, and it made me panic thinking it might have been Annabeth. "Yes Percy. Someone is lost, just this morning a half-blood from the Hermes cabin disappeared."

I gave a sigh of relief _"thank the gods it's not Annabeth," _I thought. Saying out loud I said, "Do you know who it was?"

"As a matter of fact, that's the few things we know, her names Alastrina Sparks. Her cabin mates usually call her Ali or Trina, or so I've herd. She has been undetermined for 6 years now, the poor girl. Do you know her Percy?"

"I've never actually paid much attention to the other campers that much." I said guiltily.

"She came to me the day before she disappeared and told me about having… dreams, she wouldn't tell me, but I knew it made her uneasy and scared. She also stays at camp all year…."

I blurted out, "where's her parent?"

Chiron faltered before answering, "We don't have a clue. When she came, she was being chased by 3 hellhounds, gotten badly hurt too. She has adopted parents; she sometimes visits them when she feels like it. We contacted them, asked if they knew her real parents, they only told us that a lady had come to their door one night, with a baby in her arms, and begged them to take care of her. Then they said she left in a hurry."

"Wow, I feel really sorry for her... but Chiron, campers getting lost happened before remember, why are you so concerned about her?" This made me think of Nico and how I never heard from his since he left my birthday.

"Percy, I think she knows information that might be helpful, she was a smart girl. It was only after breakfast that her cabin mates found out she went missing. And when I contacted her adopted parents they said that it is mandatory that we find her and bring her back to camp as quickly as possible, and muttered something about warnings." Then Chiron had that look on his face when he usually thought of an idea. Then he smiled, "Percy, her adopted parents live in New York, do you think you could visit and see if you can get more information about Alastrina? If not, can you try to reassure them that she will be safe? Their Mr. and Mrs. Sparks."

"Sure," Then I looked over to Rachel, just remembering she was standing right beside me. I looked at her, confirming if it was alright with her to go. She nodded, "Me and Rachel can go check it out. Where do they live?"

Chiron gave us the address and we hailed a taxi going east from central park. Rachel seemed excited and started talking about this being an adventure, sort of. Boy was she right.

..........

The house was pretty normal, with a nice front lawn and light green window frames that gave the house a cozy feeling. As we rang the doorbell, we heard the sound of people hustling to the door, and children shrieking in excitement. A tall, slender woman opened the door, with two kids about 6 years old beaming up at us and cried, "Ali??? Where Ali??"

Rachel muttered something about the kids being cute and smiled back at them and looked at me in concern, like she was trying to tell me to take it easy on them.

I was about to speak when the woman, who was probably Mrs. Sparks forced a smile on her worried face and welcomed us in.

As we stepped into the house, I noticed all the pictures hanging on the wall, smiling faces and pictures taken from different visits to places like Italy and Paris.

As I looked at the pictures, I saw a man and a woman with two kids. Those must have been Trina's adopted family. And there in almost every picture, a beautiful girl stood smiling at the camera along with her adopted family. _"Annabeth would kill me if I ever called anyone else beautiful now that I think of it." _I thought, blushing.

Her hair was dark brown, almost black, and it hung in light waves around her, she had a nice smile too. But the most interesting thing about her were her eyes, it was blue in some pictures, but in most it was light turquoise like blue and green mixed together, it seemed like an unusual color for eyes, but they shone with life and energy. She seemed so happy, I wondered what happened to her now, and it bought me back to reality.

Rachel was already sitting down on the couch, amusing herself with the energetic duo who kept insisting on playing patty cake with her, as I sat down beside her; Mrs. Sparks came in with her husband and a tray of cookies and juice. She set down the tray and took a seat beside her husband across from us. They looked tired and worn out as if they too, where trying to find their missing daughter.

Suddenly, Mrs. Sparks decided to speak first and said, "I'm Mrs. Sparks, this here is my husband Robert, and my two children, Katie, and Jason." Who both looked up at the mention of their names.

"Chiron told me a camper would come if they have more information on our Trina… we're very worried about her. There is always something about her that was too curious, and I fear it is what caused her disappearance."

I didn't know what to say yet so Rachel did the talking, "Hi! Mr. and Mrs. Sparks, I'm Rachel, this here is Percy, he's the camper, I'm just his friend. And we kinda have some news I guess." I looked at Rachel, like she was making this all up and realized she was the one that had the vision.

She continued, "I had a vision that your daughter was lost, she doesn't seem to be in any apparent danger at the moment, but I can't promise anything. Chiron also said that she was disturbed by dreams lately too…"

Suddenly the Sparks seem to be in an urgent conversation, and all I heard was "Rob, she's 15! Her... her mother, said to make sure she stays in camp at all cost when she turns 15!"

They turned to us a few minutes later and I knew my ADHD was acting up because I blurted out, "Why does she have to stay at camp when she turns 15?" and I really regretted it because it seemed to pain them even more.

Silence filled the room, except the two kids that raced off upstairs. And Trina's adopted mother sighed, and looked toward her husband for reassurance. He squeezed her right hand and nodded.

* * *

**Nothing much exciting happened in this chapter, but i promise the next one would be interesting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the people who read the story so far and voted in the poll and you can be the judge if i held my word on this chapter being more interesting ;)**

* * *

**Trina's P.O.V.**

I stood on top of the Metropolitan museum of arts and looked beneath me. The morning traffic was everywhere, and people went on with their _normal_ lives down bellow.

Tilting my head to the blue cloudless sky, I contemplated on my decision. _Was leaving the camp really a good choice right now? _

I knew I left in a hurry, but the dreams were getting worst and I didn't know what to do, I could possibly harm more people, if I left... I think. I thought back to the dream I had last night...

..........

_Luke was sitting on a black throne, but his eyes where gold, and I remembered that it must be Kronos in his body now. The walls were black and there were pillars everywhere like an ancient Greek building. _

_I was standing behind a pillar, but I saw him talking to someone kneeling on the floor._

"_So, Zeus has put another player in their little game, this is good news. She might prove helpful if the child only knew her abilities. She's still young, we might have a chance of convincing her to join, after all she is unclaimed and may have a grudge... or two." With that Kronos laughed darkly and my body shivered._

"_But my lord, we were not able to detect her presence at camp, only after a few months ago did we find out her true power unraveling..." Said the person who now stood. I gasped, it was Evan, another unclaimed camper from the Hermes cabin._

"_Well, did you not know that even the gods are capable of hiding their silly little secrets for a while, the child must have been protected, of course until now." Kronos sneered._

_Suddenly, my dream self shivered, and I started to wonder if he was talking about me. What did they mean about my true powers?_

"_Send an army to the camp, seize the girl and bring her back. If you fail, lets just say you will no longer be serving me."_

"_But the borders..." Evan said uneasily. _

"_There will be no buts! Do you understand! Without Jackson there, they can't do anything but hand her over or suffer in my wrath." Kronos boomed and I felt color leaving my face._

"_Yes my lord." With that Evan bowed and departed quickly out of the room._

_Then I moved my arm, and Kronos seemed to have noticed, and looked at me with those horrible golden eyes. The pillar seemed too thin to hide me completely now._

_Then the scene shifted._

_I was standing on the shores of a beach I went to with my adopted family three summers ago. I liked that beach, it had nice white sand and a beautiful shade of green and blue water. _

_As I looked around, I noticed a presence coming from the sea. As I watched, I saw a wave coming closer, but this one seemed to be shaping. The wind blowing around the wave suddenly cleared and a woman appeared, dressed in a sea green dress that shimmered in the sunlight. _

_She smiled at me, and touched my face. I felt a tingle run through me as she whispered, "It is time, you shall learn the truth..." with that she withdrew and began to fade. Back to the clear blue and green ocean.._

_I wanted to run after her, call her back, but my dream self only stood there watching the womans figure disappear as quickly as it came._

_..........  
_

All those dreams. Last night was the worst. Like my adopted mom told me, I was a curious person, too curious most of the time. It bothered me that I couldn't figure out anything the dream might have meant. I grimaced at the concrete floor between my feet.

Why had all of a sudden, all these dreams come? All starting a few days after my fifteenth birthday.

Why hadn't my parents claimed me yet? Did they think I was that worthless.

I remembered everyone else at the Hermes cabin, some that also haven't been claimed. I felt the combined hurt and burden of it all along with them.

Back then I thought they would claim me eventually, but after 6 long years, my parents ignored me. The only people who actually cared about me where my adopted family, that seemed worried on my fifteenth birthday, when they told me to return to camp immediately and stay there. I even promised them I would, and I _always _kept my promises.

Of course, until now, my dreams where disturbing me. They always seem to bring new questions and nightmares when I woke up every single day.

At first, I would usually sit at the roof of our cabin, like I always do when I need time to think.

I don't know why, but high places seem to bring me comfort. But then, the dreams grew worse, until yesterday. I was going to tell Chiron, but decided not to. I thought he would think I was stupid.

And when I woke up in the middle of the night, I just had the idea that I wanted to get away, be more alone for a while.

I walked along the shore of the beach, the moon shining brightly and reflecting off the still water.

When out of no where, a Pegasus came down and landed in front of me. I've never seen him before, and trust me I know every one of the Pegasi from the stables. His whole body seemed to shine silver, with a flowing golden mane.

Without thinking I reached out to pet it's head, and at the touch, I felt a presence in my head. Talking to me, "_Score one for the Quickster!! I finally found you! Names Quicksilver at your service mistress._" with that he lowered his head and kneeled on one of his front knee in a kind of bow, horse style.

I reeled my hand back and gasped, and I felt my jaw drop. When I finally decided to talk, I probably said the most stupidest thing ever since the Stoll brothers decided to eat chocolate with mustard and ketchup just to show off, "You can talk?!"

The Pegasus whinnied. I looked at him in confusion, then said again, "Um, Quicksilver, right? Did you just talk to me?"

Again no reply, only an annoyed nod from him, and it dawned on me that he could probably only talk to me when I touch him.

So I cautiously reached out to him and put my hand on his head, then the presence came back, _"well no duh I can talk miss. I'm not that stupid, unlike my bro Blackjack who seems to want to be kept in the stables and follow that kid around instead of returning to the wild with us._"

At the mention of Blackjack's name, I thought of Percy, that guy that seemed to always rescue the world every year since he came two years after I got here. He never let anyone actually ride Blackjack since he came, which kinda annoyed me because I thought the Pegasus was interesting. Then I asked quizzically, "You know Blackjack? Why haven't I seen you around here before?"

The Pegasus snorted in annoyance again and responded "w_ell duh, he's my bro. And unlike the tame, ordinary pegasi you keep round here, me and Blackjack are wild, and tend to stand out too._"

Once again looking at his silver coat and golden mane I nodded in acceptance, "That's true enough. But why can I talk to you and no other pegasi?"

"_Well for one thing, I was sent here to look for you. and trust me miss, I never expected for you to talk back to me either. You ain't a daughter of Poseidon are you_?"

I turned away in disappointment and responded, "I wish I knew... I haven't been claimed yet."

"_Well that's sad to hear, but listen miss, the winds told me to find you. Said I should help you if I can. So now you can call me your personal Pegasus from now on!_" Quicksilver said in what seemed like pride.

Then it dawned on me, I felt like leaving, and here was a mode of transportation. There was nobody to stop me, not even Mr. D who left to deal with something in Olympus.

..........

That's how I'm standing on top of the MET now. It was the place my adopted parents told me that I had a real mother and father. While we where walking through the Greek statues on display when I was ten.

I looked to my right, Quicksilver seemed to have taken interest in the air vent and was amusing himself with it. I smiled, me and Quicksilver where getting along pretty well.

I took a deep breath, sitting close to the edge of the building and figured this was the best decision. I can't risk anyone at camp to get hurt, and my dream said that Kronos was only looking for me. So if I wasn't there, he wouldn't attack. Right?

I hoisted myself on the edge of the building, and sat with my elbows on the hard stone, resting my chin on my hands.

I watched the city below as people went on their normal lives. _How easy it would have been If I was normal,_ I thought.

_All I have to do is wait until the camp is safe for a few days, and then probably come back._ I frowned. No. That can't be the only answer. I want to know who my parents are, I wanted to know a lot of things. I have to find out the answers by myself.

Feeling a cool morning breeze on my face, I felt a sort of calm feeling going through me. Closing my eyes, I wished things could be easier.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Holding my breath I waited until Mrs. Sparks spoke, "Two days before her birthday, her mother came to me in my dreams, I thought it was just a normal dream, but it came back the day after. Her mother told me to send her back to camp immediately. I asked her why. Her response scared me, she said, '_My dear daughter's protection is weakening, she cannot be hidden from the world any longer, she has come of age, and must now learn the truths_.'"

"I thought Chiron said that you never knew her mother and that she was a lady who begged you to take care of Trina." Rachel asked confused.

Mr. Sparks spoke this time, "We knew her mother. She's my sister."

Silence enveloped the room as that sunk in our heads.

"What protection? Why now?" I asked breaking the silence.

Sighing, Mrs. Sparks said, "Trina was always special, her mother and father wanted to protect her until she turns 15, they told me about your camp, and told me to send Trina there when it's time. Roberts sister did not give me any details, and I swore on the river Styx I will never tell anybody of what I have learned. I intend to keep my word. She always came to me to send messages, we were close friends."

"So where is her mother?" I asked slowly.

whispering, Mrs. Sparks said, "I have sworn not to say anything about that either. Alastrina must learn the truth on her own."

"Well do you have any idea of where she might be at least?" Rachel said getting annoyed.

Releasing her pent up breath she said, "I'm afraid not, Trina loved to travel, she can get restless. Of all the other more safer, Trina loves the most highest places she could find, it makes her feel calm. She could be anywhere. Do.. Do you think she's hurt?"

I frowned at the possibility and thinking really hard (and that doesn't happen often) I remembered Nico. Smiling I said, "I don't know, but I know a friend who probably does."

With a fragile smile Mrs. Sparks nodded and said, "well, I'm guessing you both have to be on your way. Please tell Chiron all I have told you, it was hard to lie to him all those years, and now would be a bad time to know... I think." pausing, "can you wait here, I'll go get something."

Waiting in the living room, I looked at the untouched cookies and grabbed one because I felt hungry. I looked at Rachel, she smirked and shook her head at me. I stuck my tongue out at her. Feeling like I was ten, and bit the cookie. Minutes later Mrs. Sparks came back and held out a small piece of paper.

I reached for the paper and found a happy smiling picture of Trina on it. Her dark hair and olive colored skin made her eyes stand out, sparkling with energy. I heard Rachel smirking again and she elbowed me on the ribs.

I glared at her and she smiled smugly, then looking at Trina's adopted parents I said, "Uh thanks, for the picture and everything, might make it easier to find her too. We'll contact you once she's found I promise."

Then me and Rachel left for the door, saying good-bye to the Sparks as they watched us leave.

Pausing at the open door I said, "by the way, I like the cookies, would be nice if they where blue too." then I saw Mrs. Sparks smiling as the door closed behind us.

Once we were walking from the house Rachel burst out laugh, "Seriously Percy? What is it with you and blue food."

"What! Something wrong with blue?" I asked her, annoyed. I love the color.

She grinned and shook her head, "Never mind Jackson. You got any plans on finding Trina?"

"Yeah, we can go find Nico, he would probably know if anything happened to her. And maybe me and Blackjack can search around."

"Fine by me, but what do I do? I want to help out too." It surprised me on how much Rachel actually cared about this.

"Can you IM Chiron and tell him the story, I'll go with Blackjack and look before trying to find Nico." I said tossing her my last drachma I found in my pocket.

"Yep, no prob." Rachel said, looking at the drachma.

I whistled and a moment later, Blackjack came landing in front of us.

"_Yo boss! Waz up! You still alive that's great, I need more hay." _He said more demanding than polite.

"Yeah, Blackjack, I'm still alive, and about that hay, you had your fill last time I bought you extras." I said sarcastically. Then, "Ok anyways, we need your help to look for someone," and I fished out the picture of Trina that Mrs. Sparks gave me.

"_Oh ho hooo! So we gotta find your girlfriend boss?! What happened to the blond one? I didn't know you got a new one! She's pretty!"_

I felt my face flush with color as I replied angrily, "She's not my girlfriend! And Annabeth... we're not going out either."

And I heard Rachel smirk behind me and murmured, "sure you aren't going out."

"_Whatever you say boss." _Blackjack said in amusement.

I rolled my eyes and quickly hopped on Blackjack while telling Rachel to meet me at Central park at 8, trying to ignoring her comment about Annabeth. Then Blackjack shot up to the air and began to go west. I felt the wind pass me as we ascended.

Then I said, "Hey Blackjack, lets go check out the tallest buildings first. I have a feeling she might be up their somewhere."

Blackjack whinnied, "_No prob."_

**Trina's P.O.V.**

Sighing I left the edge of the building and went back to the corner where I was going to spend my night.

"_You ok miss?" _Quicksilver said looking up from the air vent.

"Yeah, just thinking if I should sleep tonight. I don't want another dream to come." I admitted hugging myself.

Then suddenly I thought of caffeine. I grinned and stuck my hand in my pockets looking for any change or money I must have brought with me. _If I don't want to sleep maybe coffee will help._

Finally being able to find some loose change in my sweater I went over to Quicksilver and got on him as I told him to fly me to the Starbucks a few blocks away.

..........

As I left the shop with a hot coffee in my hand, I noticed that there was a group of people across the street. They looked odd, as if they where watching someone.

I started to walk at a quick pace to where I told Quicksilver to wait for me.

In the corner of my eye I noticed that the group of girls were following me now. I shivered and decided to lose them at an alleyway. I gripped the short sword hidden in my cleverly padded pants pocket and went in the nearest alley.

Now i prefer a bow and arrow over a sword any day, but it was hard to hide something that big without people noticing. So I left my bow and quiver of arrows back at camp and took my sword instead.

"Hey there! Where you going? Can we talk to you?" one of them said, as I kept walking.

"Hey wait! Come back Alastrina, we just want to know one little thing." I imagined her grinning along with her friends.

Suddenly I whirled around and paused, "How.. How do you know my name?" No one knew my real name, unless they where my friends. It was a weird name, I never liked it so I told people the shortened version instead.

The group advanced and they gave me a horrible thought that I must have been seeing what humans see in the mist... these people can't be humans if they knew my name.

As they came closer the girl in the front suddenly smiled and I saw a row of sharp teeth. She said, "So we finally meet, our lord will be happy to know we found you, now if you would just come with us. Try to fight and we will kill you half-blood!"

I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to follow them. Thinking that fighting would be my only choice I bought the sword out and crouching getting ready to fight.

Laughing the leader said, "How pitiful, without knowing your true self girl, you are no match for us all. You have been lost all these years. We know you must hold a grudge against your parents, join us and our lord can tell you who your _loving _parents are."

I gulped, and whirlwinds of thoughts blew in my head. Finally pushing the thoughts away I said, "No, I don't hold grudges and I won't come with any of you demons."

"Then you will suffer." and with that they lunged at me. All six empousa.

I quickly slashed at the throat of one and it vanished with a trail of dust. Dodging an arm I stabbed it and backed off. Still having four more didn't actually make me happy. Then one of them attacked and scratched my arm. I managed to snatch it back but I was to late from having my arm scraped and blood welled out. I winced in pain and kicked the next empousa, dragging my sword toward her.

_I can't give up! I have more unanswered questions, and I'm not going to die like this, not after all those years in training! _I scowled and with a new burst of energy I hacked and slashed three more until one remained.

I took a long shaky breath and stared at her. She was apparently the leader and was now grimacing at me. I dogged her claw like hands and stumbled on a coffee cup. _A coffee cup! Damn that must have been mine!_

I tried to stand but then I felt a hand grip my throat and drag me up against a wall. I choked in pain as my lungs constricted making me unable to breath. My sword dropped and I looked into the eyes of the now smiling empousa.

I couldn't scream for help, there wasn't even anyone near enough to hear or see us.

"My lord will not be happy you are going to die, but killing my sisters doesn't actually get you on my good side, _girl_. It would have been easier if you where a male" she sneered in my ear.

Coughing I gasped without actually thinking about it, "I didn't know you had a good side."

That seemed to get her because she tightened her grip, and I felt blood draining from my face. I felt fear surge through my whole body. _So I guess this is how I die now. _I grimaced at the thought. I looked up at the sky, and watched as the clouds calmly swept across the buildings surrounding us.

All those unanswered questions! I hated the thought and suddenly a new anger erupted in me. I remembered how my adopted parents told me about my real mother and father. How they lied to me all those years. They added to my pain that I carried now, knowing I would never find my real parents.

Thinking of all these, an anger I never felt in me before welled up threatening to explode. But it didn't.

Surprisingly, when I thought I was finally going to die I felt a surge of new energy, energy that made my skin tingle. I felt a burst coming from my heart and surged everywhere in me.

Then, with a flash of blinding electric blue light, the empousa's grip on my neck was gone and I was looking at her now disintegrating form.

Dropping on my hands and knees I gasped for air. I felt like energy was drained out of me, making me feel tired.

Remembering my bleeding arm I looked at it and saw the skin ripped and blood coming out slowly.

_How did I do that? What was that?_ I asked myself in wonder as I felt dizzy, and I collapsed on the hard pavement.

I felt a gust of wind beating the air around me and felt hooves clopping nearby. Then I felt the cool muzzle of horse and a presence entered my head, _"Miss! What happened! Oh no, we have to get you outa here."_

I felt my sweater being lifted from the back, and feeling like I was on the air, a sense of calm enveloped my mind and I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Another chapter finished (yay, it's longer too). It'd be nice to know what you think so far. Oh and thanks for the ideas Kyrie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is the next chapter. and one more thing, Nico's age has been changed a little. Please don't get mad! it will be awkward in the future, trust me! i have put lots of thought and found that this was the only way.  
**

* * *

**Nico's P.O.V.**

Stepping out of Percy's apartment building I looked up and glared at the setting sun, as it cast rays of light toward me. _Where could Percy be! Seriously it's annoying enough he still can't decide on what he wants, and now when I'm trying to find him, he's not home. _

I was pretty much in a bad mood... getting kicked out of another school that morning. When I "accidentally" opened a fissure on the gym floor when the _popular_ kids shoved me to the wall.

Sighing I remembered Percy's mom said he would probably be at Central Park with that red head Rachel_. _Smiling I thought of how Annabeth would take that news. _He's gonna get in trouble_. It amuses me how he hasn't figured Annabeth likes him yet.

Stuffing my hand in my pants pocket as a small breeze blew and the sky was turning dark, I crossed the street and headed to Central Park at a brisk walk. It would have been better if it was night, then I could just shadow travel their without using up too much energy.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

It was getting dark, and we still hadn't found any sign of Trina. We looked in almost every high buildings and she wasn't there.

I started getting worried at the thought that she really might be injured. Looking at the western horizon I saw the sun setting and tried to remember when I was suppose to get back to Rachel.

"_Boss, I'm gettin tired, can we stop looking now?" _Blackjack whined in my head.

Scanning the roof tops of another dozen building I decided to give up for today and replied, "Yeah, I guess we can stop now, lets get back to Rachel before she yells at me."

As we soared over the building I thought of the fact that monsters are stronger at night and it bothered me.

Finally landing at the northern part of Central Park, where there wasn't a lot of people, I saw Rachel sitting on a park bench lazily picking at a pretzel and throwing it at the pigeons crowding on the grass.

"Hey Rachel."

Looking up she responded annoyed, "Oh my gods Percy! You're like an hour late! Jeez do you know it's 9 now?!"

"Whoa calm down, sorry but it's hard to actually notice people on roof tops. Besides I don't wear watches." I said pointing at my wrist.

Crossing her arms Rachel looked at me, "Well any signs at least?"

"No, not that I know of."

Throwing her hands up, she startled the pigeons who eyed the pretzel she was still holding. Then she burst out, "well that's just great Percy! Now what are we going to do?"

I felt like saying I wanted to give up, because that's what I was going to do anyways. Well_ after _I find Nico to do the rest of course. I frowned getting a little mad, I mean seriously since when had Rachel gone all worried over one camper, "We can find..."

My sentence was cut of because from the corner of my eye I saw a guy walking from an empty jogging path. Wearing all black, waving at us.

I watched in confusion, and suddenly I broke out into a grin, it was Nico di Angelo. Just in time too. Probably here to annoy me about his idea again, but I felt relieved because then I wouldn't have to go find him.

"Percy, gods! Do you know how hard it was to find you, if I didn't see Blackjack flying over here I would never have found you by tonight." Nico said crossing his arms, then noticing Rachel on the bench, "Oh hi, you must be Rachel. Percy's mom told me you were with Percy."

Blushing she looked at him and said hi, then turned to me with her death stare.

"Don't look at me! My mom has her ways of knowing things and besides I told her I was taking a walk with you." Turning to Nico I said, "Look, you must be here for an answer... again. But I don't know yet okay, not now. Besides we need your help. A campers gone missing, Chiron and her adopted parents said we gotta find her quick too."

Nico's face darkened and he said slowly, "who's lost?"

I showed him the picture of Trina and he nodded in understanding. I looked at him confused, "You know her?"

"Yeah, haven't you stayed at the Hermes cabin too?" Nico said, appearing surprised.

"Yeah but it's not like I actually pay attention to people." I responded irritated.

"Figures you wouldn't actually care about anyone but your close friends, Percy. She's the kid at the Hermes cabin that people kept saying might be a child of Apollo because of her archery skills. She's one of the few people that actually talked to me while I was at camp too._" _He said it like I was missing out on everything.

_A child of Apollo, that's interesting, _I thought. Getting angry at myself I wondered why I never noticed her. Or maybe I did but actually never paid much attention. Then I said to Nico, "Well, can you help us?"

"I'll help. Why do we have to find her quick?"

"Because Chiron and her adopted parents are worried something bad is going to happen if we don't." Trying to keep my calm.

"Adopted Parents? Where's her real ones?" He asked suddenly interested.

"I-D-K" Rachel replied spelling the words out like she was texting someone, "No one knows her real parents, except her adopted ones. The mom knew info but she can't tell us cuz she swore on the river Styx."

Thunder boomed on the dark purple horizon.

"So can you go look for her now. Since you said that you work better at night and all, me and Rachel can wait at my house." I said relieved, that I wouldn't be looking anymore for tonight.

"Oh sure, I have to do all the work since I can sense death." Nico said sarcastically.

"Me and Blackjack already checked this afternoon, we found nothing. Anyways it's getting late. I would help, but I've got a feeling I gotta get ready to head back to camp quickly." I commented looking at the trees behind Nico, trying to convince him I tried my best.

Without responding he nodded his head and turned around and walked away into the darkening path. I turned to Rachel who yawned and threw the other half of her pretzel at the birds and stood up.

"I like him." She said out loud, brushing crumbs from her pants, to no one in particular. Then turned to me and said, "Come on Percy, let's get to your house before your mom starts getting worried."

We walked to my apartment building in silence, kind of annoyed at Rachel's random comment.

**Nico's P.O.V.**

_Trina's gone_, I thought trying to process it in my slow brain. I never knew her very well but we talked sometimes. She was different in a way, never liked to actually talk a lot, and hanged out at the weirdest places like on roof tops and tree branches. Also was the best in archery too, well asides from some of the Apollo cabin members.

What struck me as odd was the way she can make people feel... welcome I guess. I remembered just being around her made me feel part of camp. It was nice. I was surprised she didn't mind my obsession with mythomagic, that game I kinda still like. She was on the cabins roof top when she saw me walking by with a bunch of cards about a year ago.

Walking slowly around the lamplight filled sidewalks of downtown I thought of how she was still unclaimed, but hid all the sadness and acted strong and confident. At least I knew she isn't dead... yet.

Suddenly rounding a street corner I felt a presence near me, I stopped in my tracks and looked everywhere. There was nobody near me, only cars passing and buildings closing for the night. But it was the feeling I got that someone near me was going to die. I felt uneasy, closing my eyes I concentrated on the persons mortal life.

Probing through the life forces around me I found it. Gasping I opened my eyes noticing the persons life had the familiar glow of a demigod. Thoughts started to swarm inside my head. _It must be her, She's dying! _

Focusing on the shadows of a nearby tree I concentrated on bringing the darkness to me, and I plunged into shadow traveling.

As I felt energy leaving me, I saw the glow of the moonlight on the pavement. I looked around, feeling confused as I took in my surroundings. I saw tree tops and sky scrappers.

Then, realizing I was on top of a building I scanned the rooftop. There, huddled in the far corner of the building was a pegasus with a silver coat and a golden mane. The moonlight made its coat shimmer when it moved. It was laying down, it's legs tucked underneath it and it's wings draped over something.

Looking closer I noticed the pegasus's face was troubled, and under it's right wing was a... girl. I sucked in a breath as I looked at her.

Her face was deadly pale and she seemed to have trouble breathing properly.

I took a step closer and the pegasus looked at me, bolted up and stood in front of the girl. He looked pretty mad.

I frowned as I remembered how all the pegasi hated my aura that clearly radiated death. Holding up my hands I whispered, "Easy there, I don't want to hurt anyone," Pointing at the girl I said to the pegasus, "I need to take her somewhere safe... _now_."

The pegasus whinnied understanding me. Turning around it placed it's head on the girls hand and her eyes opened. She slowly looked around and her eyes fell on me, a sad smile crossed her face and disappeared. She nodded at the pegasus and he moved away.

I walked over to her and bent down slowly. Yeah, she was Trina alright. Noticing after seeing her camp necklace with six beads on it. Asides from Annabeth, she's the only one I knew that came to camp longer than the others.

She looked terrible, and it made me almost hysterical to look at her. It looked like her neck was almost broken, turning purple and she had a hard time breathing. Then looking at her arm I slowly sucked my breath in. It was bleeding really badly, it looked like it was like that since the afternoon.

I cursed in ancient greek and holding back tears I whispered, "Trina? Trina can you hear me," she nodded slowly and drew a ragged breath.

"Trina, what happened to you?" I said more to myself as I tore a piece of my t-shirt and wrapped it around her arm, trying to stop the bleeding.

I took her by the shoulders and lifted her into sitting position, resting her head on my shoulders. I looked at her after a while and saw she could barley talk at all and I kept going, "Look, we have to get you out of here okay. You need help, we have to take you somewhere safer."

She turned away and stared at the empty dark blue sky, then turned back to me nodding weakly. The pegasus came over slowly, looking uneasy. Probably because it was still freaked out by my aura.

Trina reached out her good hand and placed it on the pegasus's forehead. After a while it nodded and looked at me a bit nervous.

I kind of got the clue, lifting Trina slowly I placed her head on the crook of my neck and whispered in her ear, "you're going to be alright, okay. Everything is going to be just fine." I felt like a liar, here I was telling her she was going to be ok when I can sense that she would die soon. It surprised me how light she was too.

Swallowing the bitter lump in my throat I walked over to the pegasus and careful not to move Trina a lot, I slowly sat on its back. Making sure Trina was safe in my arms.

The pegasus slowly trotted to the edge of the building and with a small whinny, jumped off. Looking back I noticed it was the MET, _well Percy forgot to look there_ I thought bitterly. Then facing forward I directed the pegasus to Percy's building.

..........

A few minutes later we landed in front of the main doors to Percy's apartment building.

I looked down at Trina slowly breathing in my arms and I panicked. Her mortal life was fighting to stay alive and I held back tears as I felt her pain.

I hopped gently off the pegasus and Trina once again placed a hand on it's forehead. Taking her hands off, the pegasus nudged her and looked at me before shooting toward the buildings rooftop. Looking toward it, I wondered for the hundredth time how Trina could communicate with it.

Wedging my foot on the slightly open doors I opened it and quickly stepped inside. Putting Trina's weight on my other hand I scanned the board for Percy's buzzer. Seeing his last name and his room number I quickly pressed on it.

The buzzer went on and I heard Percy talking to someone in the background, "Rachel I swear if you touch another of my cookies, I will kill you."

Yelling into the receiver I said, "Percy! Open the door! I found her!"

Percy sounded confused for a moment and then said, "Nico? Is that you, calm down..."

"OPEN THE GODS DAMN DOOR!!" I yelled. Lighting thundered outside and I cursed again, watching Trina struggling to take a breath.

The doors clicked and I pulled it open quickly. As I ran to the elevator I heard Percy still on the receiver, "Nico jeez, calm down I opened it. Nico? Hellooo? Nico you still there?"

I impatiently waited for the elevator. When the doors opened I rushed inside not bothering to look at a mans stunned face as he watched me frantically clicking the 7th floor. He must have thought I was pretty crazy carrying a half dead girl around because he shook his head walking out and grumbled, "Kids these days, always having fun drinking and the next thing you know someone gets hurt." I didn't have time to tell him how wrong he was as the doors slid shut.

When the elevator stopped at the seventh floor and opened the doors, I bolted out of there and past a couple of doors to Percy's apartment. I knocked frantically.

I heard footsteps approaching and heard the clicks of the locks opening. When the door swung open I saw a confused Mrs. Jackson with Percy and Rachel right behind her. They look at me to Trina and back again.

I burst past them. Being hysterical I said, "Do you have nectar and ambrosia?! She needs them now!"

"Whoa Nico dude. Calm down, she isn't going to die... " Percy tried to say.

"SHE'S ALMOST DEAD PERCY! I can feel it, she needs help. NOW!" I yelled at him some more.

Percy looked at Trina in horror as that sunk in, and then he turned saying to his mom, "Mom can you get the nectar and ambrosia we keep?"

She nodded and quickly left for the kitchen.

"Here, lets take her to my room." Percy offered trying to stay calm as he glanced at her.

I carried her quickly to Percy's room and gently set her on his bed.

"Thank the gods your mom actually cleaned your room Percy." Rachel snickered.

"Shut up Rachel, I can't tell where all my stuff are now." Percy huffed crossing his arms.

"Oh quit whining Percy, your room was such a mess when you left this morning." His mom said as she entered with a Tupperware of ambrosia and a glass of nectar.

She set down the glass and Tupperware on the night stand and walked over to the bed. Placing a hand on Trina's forehead she frowned and said, "She's really cold. Rachel, be a dear and get an extra blanket from the closet please."

Rachel nodded and left the room. I looked at the food and then hopefully at Percy. Thank the gods he seemed to understand because he took the ambrosia and holding Trina's hand told her, "Trina, can you eat this ambrosia. it's going make you feel better kay?!"

She must have understood because she nodded slowly and took the ambrosia from Percy. I came over and sat on the end of the bed. She bit into the ambrosia and winced as she tried to swallow it. Coughing she shook her head and put the ambrosia down.

I looked at Percy in horror, "She can't swallow it, try the nectar."

He nodded and took the cup. He shifted her a little so she could drink, and poured the glass of nectar in her mouth. We waited as she struggled to swallow it and she took another shaky breath and seemed to relax a little.

Rachel came in with the blanket. Suddenly Percy drew a breath as he looked down and saw my torn cloth soaked with blood wrapped around her arm.

Frantically looking around he grabbed a piece of cloth and poured some leftover nectar into it and dabbed her arm, wiping the dried blood too.

I watched as Trina winced from the sting.

Percy looked at us slowly and whispered, "She'll be okay, I'll just wrap some cloth with nectar around her and put some on her throat too."

My breath was shaky as Mrs. Jackson said, "Come on Nico, Rachel, lets get you something to eat."

I stood up reluctant to leave and stopped at the doorway looking back one more time at Trina's fragile face and felt sorry for her.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I was just finished tying the nectar soaked clothes on Trina when she spoke in a whisper, "Where... am I?"

I choked on my words as I looked up at her, "you're at my apartment room, you'll be safe here I promise."

She nodded at me and went back to resting her head on the pillows. But I wasn't finished talking. I regret giving up so easily, she must have been injured longer than I thought. It made me feel guilty to stop, "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to give up finding you. I promise, whatever happens that you won't get hurt like that again."

She opened her eyes, and looked at me troubled. She raised her eyebrows and said slowly, "You don't have to be sorry about anything, I... was the one who left. There's no need to promise me anything. I didn't know people would be looking for me anyways."

"What happened?" I whispered breaking the silence.

She turned to the window and watched as a plane went over the city, turning back to me she said, "Empousas. They almost killed me, but something saved me..."

I stared at her face in concern, "what saved you?"

"All I remember was a burst of light and energy leaving my body..." She slowly took a breath, resting her head again and closed her eyes, "Thanks..."

I realized she didn't know who I was. Looking embarrassed I said, "oh I'm uh Percy. Percy Jackson. Nico was the one who found you."

She smiled with her eyes closed, "Thanks Percy. Tell Nico I owe him one."

I sat their beside the bed for a few more minutes until I was sure that the nectar was doing it's job and left the room quietly.

Outside I heard Nico and Rachel talking at the kitchen table,

"And you are...?" Rachel was asking.

"14. Turning 15 in November." Nico responded.

"Hmmm, but you're like about 80 or something technically right?"

"I don't really know, and do I really look like i'm 80!?" Nico said gesturing at himself sounding offended.

"No, but you probably are anyways right?"

"Maybe."

"Sure..." then Rachel saw me and stood up saying, "Percy! How is she?"

Nico got up too and both of them stared at me with anxiety. I mumbled slowly swallowing the lump of guilt in my throat, "She's fine. She's sleeping right now. I... talked to her, she told me to say thanks to Nico."

Nico looked somewhat relieve and sat down again, "That's good... we should call camp to tell them that she's found."

"In the morning, and uh you have drachmas right? I ran out of mine."

"Yeah sure."

I sat down with them and suddenly broke the silence saying, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give up like that, if I just knew she was that close to dying I would have looked harder..."

"Percy, man, she was on top of the MET. I didn't know you would give up like that so easily." Nico stated like that was the first place I should have looked.

"Well, look I take all the blame on this one..." I went on still feeling terrible.

"Whoa Percy, since when did you care about another girls life asides from Annabeth?" Rachel commented with an amused smile.

"Since I saw her injured, That's when. If I looked harder I would have found her..." I said feeling more terrible.

"That's enough. Percy stop feeling angry at yourself. She's found and safe! No need to worry about her... or try to commit suicide. Besides what would Annabeth think," Rachel said smirking. I noticed she's been doing that a lot lately, and it annoyed me.

Nico's eyebrows shot up and looked at me while I felt my face turning a deeper red, "What do you mean about what Annabeth would think!?"

"Gods Percy! You are really hopeless. I'm going to go now before I choke you to death, I don't think Chiron will be happy about that." Rachel stood up and pushed the chair aside. Going to the living room to say good bye to my mom. "I'll meet you guys tomorrow before you call Chiron. Kay?" She said halfway out the door.

"Kay." Nico said looking down at the table top playing with a piece of paper.

I smiled noticing it had a phone number written on it, probably Rachel's. that was a first, Rachel usually never does that.

"How'd you get that?" I asked smiling.

Nico blushed and shrugged saying, "Uh she gave it to me. Look I didn't beg or ask for it, she just gave it.

"That's a first," I grinned, trying to distract myself from my guilt.

* * *

**What did you think? Sorry for stalling again, I had to move my plans for chapter 4 to the next chapter because the votes were tied. It will get interesting soon, trust me. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just got back from my French Trip to Jasper (Alberta, Canada) and it was great! Thanks to all the people that voted in my poll, you guys are awesome! Hope you like this Chapter ;)

* * *

**

**Trina's P.O.V.**

Sunlight streamed through a window and I tried closing my eyes harder, but I couldn't. Sighing i gave up and opened my eyes slowly looking around, confused.

This wasn't any place I knew. _Where am I_? Then it hit me, I remembered yesterday... that attack... _Oh!_ Pieces from yesterday came back to me as I remembered it was Nico di Angelo who found me, and took me here... to Percy's house. Then I remembered talking to Percy, noticing how angry he was at himself. It wasn't his fault and I knew that.

I quickly touched my neck and took a breath in, it felt fine. Smiling I looked down at my arm, still wrapped in a nectar soaked cloth and swung it noticing little pain now.

Pulling the covers off I stood up and wobbled. I felt dizzy for a moment as I grabbed onto a dresser and hoisted myself up. Looking at a small mirror on top of the dresser i saw a girl with tangled dark hair, a bloody torn up sweater and a dirty camp Half- blood t-shirt underneath. i grimaced at my image, I hated looking unclean.

Looking away from my image I walked slowly to the door and put my hands on the cool brass doorknob. Turning it I pulled and it opened.

Walking silently in the unfamiliar hallway I got to the living room and saw a boy lying on the couch and another one on the floor. They were still sleeping as I walked around them.

"Oh hi! Thank the gods your fine! You should have seen how upset they both were when they saw you half dead." I heard a girls voice near the doorway.

I turned surprised, and quickly looked at who it was. A girl with red hair stood halfway in the door with keys in her hand. I frowned and stammered, "Um hi."

She broke out into a grin and said, "Sorry I must have scared you, names Rachel. Lets just say I borrowed the keys because I didn't want to miss anything today. By the looks of things, I think I got here too early."

I smiled, liking Rachel already, "Hey Rachel."

"Hmmm lets see, what should we do while we wait for them to wake up?" she said more to herself than me. Then looking over at me again she snapped her fingers and the boy on the couch, probably Nico snorted in his sleep, "You must be hungry. If your necks okay, I'll go make some breakfast. And by the way, Mrs. Jackson left for work already, I just met her downstairs."

I wondered how she can act totally normal around me when I knew she wasn't a demigod at all. It bothered me so I asked, "Um Rachel can you like see through the mist or something?"

"Yep. So do want to eat? I didn't have breakfast yet either."

Satisfied with the answer I nodded and sat down on the dinning table while Rachel insisted on getting toast and eggs for us.

..........

"Thanks Rach. That was great." I said finishing my breakfast of french toast with orange juice.

"Don't mention it..." she said cutting off her sentence as she saw Nico moving.

"Rachel? What the hades are you doing here so early?" He mumbled still dazed.

_Whoa_. When he got up from the couch and the blanket slide of him I couldn't believe I was looking at the same kid that was scrawny and liked mythomagic. Since he left, he must have been working hard, cause he looked _fit_. Well, he looked less scrawny and geeky anyways. He looked almost older, and definitely taller than me now. The only thing that never changed was his black t-shirt and pants. That bugged me a little.

"Well if you hadn't noticed it's almost noon and Trina's awake smart ass." Rachel broke my train of thoughts as I looked away from Nico hoping no one saw that I was probably blushing.

He perked up at that and looked around, his eyes falling on me. He smiled at me and got up stretching. "Hey! Are... you okay?"

I nodded still looking at the tabletop.

walking over to the table I felt surprised as he suddenly hugged me. Pulling away he said, "um sorry, was just relieved there."

"Uh sure I guess..." I murmured trying to figure out what just happened and looked at Rachel who glared at Nico.

Sitting down on a chair next to me he began to dig in on the extra toasts Rachel made. Interested on the plate patterns, probably embarrassed with what he did.

Then I heard Percy mumbling something in his sleep and Rachel rolled her eyes, "Oh gods, he's talking in his sleep again. Hey you guys want to go check out what he's saying?" She said looking at me and Nico mischievously.

After stuffing his face with a huge bite Nico laughed and said, "Probably about Annabeth, I would love to hear that."

Getting up from the table we knelt quietly around Percy on the floor and listened to him talk. "...But I do like Annabeth!... What are you talking about, she probably doesn't like me... Does she like teddy bears?"

To late to hold our pent up giggles we burst out laughing on the floor, rolling around with tears in our eyes.

Percy bolted upright and was glaring at us confused. Then said, "What is going on here?"

Nico, having a hard time breathing from all the laughing said, "Oh sure she likes teddy bears Percy."

Me and Rachel doubled over giggling, holding our sides that started to hurt.

Finally, taking deep breaths we calmed down to small giggles and Rachel said, "Percy, you are a lousy friend! Why don't you just say that you like her already... instead of figuring out if she likes... teddy bears!" then she burst out laughing, me and Nico following along.

Percy's face turned red and looked at us like he was about to kick us out. Then he fixed his glare on me and his eyes grew big. "Trina?! Are... you... alive?" Struggling to say the right words.

Taking deep breaths I said, "Yeah, I'm alive. thanks for helping me again."

"Oh um no prob." he said blushing and turned to Rachel and Nico still giggling, "Shut up, I don't... like her..."

"Oh please Percy! We are not having this conversation again! It's so simple just say you like her! I mean it isn't that hard." Rachel said getting serious now.

"Whatever." he said as he got up and walked to the table grabbing a toast. "Is your arm ok?" he asked changing the subject while chewing his bread.

"Mm hmm." I said sitting on the blue couch beside Rachel.

"Time to call Chiron. Nico, a drachma please." Rachel asked palm open toward Nico.

Fishing one out of his pocket he held on to it in front of Rachel before giving it to her, "and why are you the one IMing Chiron?"

"Because I like doing it." She said sticking her tongue out back at him.

Finally having the drachma she ran to the sink and yelled pointing at the faucet, "Percy, make the water steam up please."

Sighing he put his second toast down and walked over to the sink and suddenly a burst of water came out and started to steam.

After offering the drachma, Rachel waited for the image of Chiron to clear. "Hey Chiron!" she burst out.

"Rachel? Oh hi there my dear, what brings you to contact me? Is there any news." he asked confused.

Grabbing my good arm she pulled me to the mist and I looked at the image of Chiron. "Um, hey Chiron... look I'm so sor..."

"My goodness child! Thank the gods you're alright! We were all worried about you. What happened?"

Standing there I told the whole story since I got the first dream. While Chiron, Nico, Percy, and Rachel listened to me.

Finally finishing he said worried, "all of you please get back to camp, I've got a bad feeling the army would be here soon. We need to make sure all of you are safe, including you Rachel. I have a feeling you can help us even more."

We nodded quietly and Rachel whispered, "my dreams?"

Chiron looked at her and nodded slowly. Rachel looked at all of us uneasily, and the room grew dead silent.

"Now hurry all of you pack up and get here quick." Chiron said breaking the silence and with that he waved at the mist and it disappeared.

We quickly wrote a note to Mrs. Jackson, grabbed a few stuff and left. After a bit of arguing and persuading Rachel managed to get us a limo driver and I wondered how that happened. Standing next to me Percy said, "Uh Rachel's dad is you know, rich..."

Then I remembered, Dare, Rachel Dare. Her dad was the owner of Dare Enterprises and I watched her in awe.

"Get in." she said looking at me grimacing, "I guess you found out didn't you."

"Yeah."

"Sweet ride Rach." Nico said smiling at her. To me it was kinda creepy seeing him smile.

Rachel smiled and looked at the ground as we went in.

As the limo zoomed through New York I talked to Percy about stuff at camp and what we were expecting. Nico and Rachel were too busy talking to each other to include us, but we didn't mind.

"She likes Nico." Percy said matter of factly.

I smirked and said, "I hear jealousy there. I wonder what Annabeth would think of that."

I was getting to know Percy and so far we've been arguing about small insignificant things like how he thinks I'm weird to hate pink. The fact is pink was too girly for me. I prefer green (my favorite) or black (goes well with green).

"Shut up Sparks." he said trying to hold back a smile.

After a while we where in the country and Percy questioned, "What about your family?"

This got personal to me, yeah I loved my foster family (Except when Jason put peanut butter in my shoes and ruined them) but I really wanted to find out who my real parents were. Surprisingly I talked to Percy about this, I didn't know what I was thinking but it felt nice to talk to Percy, it felt... easy actually. It felt like taking some weight off me that I've been keeping to myself for so long.

He listened to me while I pretty much spilling all the feelings and stuff I kept to myself about my parents and after I finished he stated, "You've been through a lot Trina. I promise, you'll _never_ get hurt like that again."

I held back tears, remembering a similar promise. I stiffened my shoulders and looked at him, "Percy, please don't promise me anything... it's... been hard for me."

He seemed to understand, but more worried as he nodded slowly, "Okay."

Leaning on his shoulder without thinking I whispered, "That means so much to me Percy... thank you." then closing my eyes I fell into a peaceful sleep, finally without dreams to haunt me.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

As Trina put her head on my shoulder I felt a tingle run up my arm and I sighed. Her life was so hard. I felt happy, making her feel better like that. _What did she mean about promises? _I frowned at that thought.

Then I thought about Annabeth, what would she think. We've been through a lot, but pretty much we've been at each others throats the whole time. I wasn't going to admit I liked her. Besides, how would I know she likes me too.

Watching Nico and Rachel still talking none stop I sighed and looked out the window as passing scenery flew by.

..........

It was almost night when we got to the hill. Rachel (finally stopping her conversation with Nico) told the driver to drop as at the foot of the hill.

I gently nudged Trina and she woke up, "Hmm? Are we here?"

"Yeah" I whispered, "Come on Chiron's gonna be happy we got back."

As usual I was pretty much wrong. As we watched the limo drive away I saw a whole army of monsters marching toward the hill from the opposite side. Obviously they noticed us because they picked up their pace as we processed it through our really slow brains that they where going to kill us.

Nico being the first to figure this out cursed in ancient greek and drawing his sword out he yelled, "RUN!!"

We ran to the top of the hill as fast as we could but the army was right behind us, some shooting arrows. I suddenly heard Rachel drop on the ground screaming. Looking at her quickly I saw an arrow had grazed her leg and started to bleed.

Nico noticed and hoisted her over his shoulders still running as I uncapped riptide and tried distracting the monsters.

"Trina, go! Get help!" I yelled at her as she struggled to dodge arrows. Noticing for the first time, most of the monsters attention was on her keeping their arrows aimed only her way.

"Trina! Stop!" I heard an unfamiliar voice from the midst of the army.

Trina fell and froze in shock. Whispering she said, "Evan?!"

"Trina, if you don't want to see the camp destroyed, come with us and we will leave without killing anyone." The person named Evan said appearing in the front of the army now, in full greek armor and a celestial bronze sword in his hand.

**Trina's P.O.V.**

I gasped, _my dreams! It' s happening! They _are_ after me!_

Thoughts rushed in my head. The world seemed to have slowed down around me as I sat on the ground. I could only hear my breath as Percy tried fending off the monsters from getting to me. I heard what Evan said, I didn't know what to do.

"_Get up my child, you are strong! Fight back! Only you can destroy the protection..._" a deep voice said in my head. I gasped again and the world stopped moving.

Suddenly memories flashed by one by one in my head. Percy promising he wouldn't hurt me. Nico saving me from the roof top. Me leaving camp. The dreams. My adopted parents.

Without knowing how, I _knew _what the voice meant. Only I can break the shield that was protecting me all these years. All those times i barley got noticed as a half-blood when i was around monsters, this was why. Something or someone was protecting me the whole time. I was finally going to find out who i really am.

I looked at Percy frozen in mid blow and I stood_. _The world suddenly began to move at a normal pace again and I took in a breath.

I closed my eyes, hearing Percy yelling at me, "Trina! Get to camp! I _can't _let you get hurt again. GO!"

I opened my eyes and stared at Percy, shouting to be heard I responded, "No Percy, you have to go. I know what I have to do now... You have to trust me! Please!"

Evan held up a hand and the monsters crowding Percy stopped. Percy lowered his sword,looking at me confused and said, "What?!"

"Go Percy! I can do this! I know I can!" I yelled at him.

He looked at me as I stared at him, pleading him to go. Finally he mouthed, "_Don't die._" to me and turned around to camp. Looking like he was fighting back an urge to rush to my side. Some campers where on top of the hill silently watching everything, some ran to the armory trying to get weapons and armor. But they just stood stunned at what they where witnessing.

I watched in confusion as some of them tried running toward us, but they seemed to be running at the same spot after they got a little past Thalia's tree. Then my eyes grew wide. _Somehow the monsters put an invisible force around camp that wouldn't let anyone leave. _

I faced Evan as he smiled and held out a hand for me to take. "They can't help you Trina, as long as I'm here, Kronos is preventing campers from leaving this camp."

I looked at him coldly and grasping the feeling I had when the empousa almost killed me. I held it and tried finding a way to get the shield off my heart. Surprisingly I felt it was there, and I knew I had to break it down to unravel who I was. I fought against myself, as Evan stared at me still hands out stretched and smiling coldly.

Still in my own little war, I clenched my fist and yelled at Evan, "You hurt my friends, betray your family, and now you ask me to come with you. Do you really think I would do that! I don't stab people's back, I'm not you. You of all people should know that Evan."

He lowered his hand and stared at me. Grimacing with his dark eyes, "Trina, if you don't come, we're still going to get you. I don't want to hurt you."

I shook my head violently at Evan, "No! I'm not leaving, ever. You _did_ hurt me Evan, I would never forget that."

Turning to his army he yelled at them, "Seize her, do everything you need to get her, but _try _not to kill her." He said noticing a hint of worry in his voice.

I stood on the hill, still fighting against myself gripping my knife with my good hand and took in a breath waiting for the monsters to come.

_I'll die to save my friends... and my home._ I thought to myself.

For what I thought was the last time, I looked over at Thalia's tree and thought of how she sacrificed herself to save her friends. I felt like was doing the same thing.

Taking my eyes off the darkening sky, I looking at the advancing army and I lifted my knife. Before I could get at any of them I felt a huge paw strike me and I flew, slamming into Thalia's tree.

I heard campers scream and my fight against myself stopped. My vision turned blurry. Then I saw a man's face. He smiled at me, "_Trina, my daughter. Fight back! Find your hidden strength! Don't give up."_

I gulped in air as I felt pain surge through my body again. The scene went back to the monsters charging at me.

I frantically went back to concentrate on the tugging feeling that came from my heart. Grasping at it with all my strength I willed it to move out of it's hiding place and finally show itself. I thought of my past, everything that had ever hurt me, everything that still does. That seemed to help me focus.

With a final mental tug I felt something letting go of my body and I felt an invisible weight being lifted off me. Looking up I saw a trail of white mist leaving me.

With a burst of energy I felt electricity run through my whole body. I got panicked, but somehow I felt like it was part of me. I looked at my body as it glowed with electrical sparks, trying to get out from all those years of hiding.

Without thinking I charged, and the wind seemed to burst around me as I ran. Turning into a little tornado, protecting me from arrows and swords.

The monsters where stunned and it gave me time as I quickly slashed at a few and my miniature tornado struck some with electricity mixed into it.

I yelled and felt a tug on my heart as I watched a lightning bolt strike the enemies at the speed of light. I staggered feeling energy leave me.

it wasn't finished though, more thunder bolts came, each destroying many of the armies monsters. Each time it took more of my energy until I dropped on the ground panting. I frantically wanted it to stop before it kills me.

I closed my eyes tight and willed the lightning to stop. I didn't know what I was doing, but it just felt right to do it.

Standing up slowly, I felt my tornado growing away and I felt the huge paws of a hellhound strike me again. I dropped to the ground, feeling bones in my body breaking. Claws were about to deal me with a death strike and I held up my arm trying to protect myself.

Feeling panicked I willed the last of my energy to bring another bolt down on the hellhound. Fortunately it worked, the remaining army ran away and Evan stood stunned staring at my crumpled form on the ground.

I saw he was torn apart from helping me to running away. I looked at him coldly, but a little hurt at what he was doing to me.

He finally turned around and ran. The coward. Campers suddenly rushed to me, the invisible thing holding them back vanished.

I got up slowly, buckling as I felt my left leg surged with pain.

I saw Percy rush up to me, slinging one of my arm over his shoulder and holding me by my waist, helped me stand up. He looked like he was holding back tears as he whispered, "I'm so sorry..."

Campers suddenly started to gasp and look at me with horror, awe, and surprise. But then I noticed Percy looking at me too.. No. That's not it. He was looking on top of my head.

Curious I tilted my head up, and sucked in my breath as I saw a shimmering hologram of a lightning bolt.

Suddenly people began to kneel and Chiron trotted towards us. Looking at me, he cried out, "All hail Alastrina Sparks, daughter of Zeus. Ruler of Mount Olympus and Lord of the Sky."

I thought that was really weird. I felt like laughing if it they weren't all deadly serious. I mean really! My dad... Zeus. I thought of that again.

My dad... really is Zeus. _I have a real father now!_ I smiled weakly to myself.

I looked at Chiron and then to Percy. He looked at me with his mouth open. Finally, I've been claimed.

Then realizing my pain I winced and looked at my bleeding arm again._ Great why does this always happen to me_. Feeling dizzy I closed my eyes and my breathing became steady as I drifted off into unconsciousness, happy that I was claimed.

The last thing I remembered was everyone standing and me falling into Percy's arms as he yelled my name in alarm.

* * *

**Yay, she's finally claimed! Some people must hate me, i know but i guarantee my story has Percabeth! trust me. **

**Peace Out!**

**Press the magical review button!!  
it's right here!!  
l  
l  
V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long, I was having a hard time figuring out if i should have put the guest in. Thanks to the people that reviewed!

* * *

**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"Percy you didn't mean it! She chose to buy us time." Nico said trying to calm me down as I paced the main room of the big house. But I could tell he was worried too.

Trina was in one of the big house's infirmary rooms and Chiron specifically told me not to go in until he says she's better. It was making me real irritated too.

It was already midnight, and pass curfew, but we couldn't sleep. After we saw that hologram, everything went into chaos. I couldn't believe it, a million thoughts clouded my mind, and I felt like I was sorting out a huge store room full of paper scattered on the ground.

I frowned in obvious frustration, it was bad enough me and Nico were alive (Thalia doesn't count anymore since she joined the hunters) and now Zeus broke his promise _again _and sired Trina.

This was going to get complicated, I mean sure, my birthday came first and Trina just turned 15 so it was clear to me that I would probably have to make the decision, but who really knew?

Finally breaking my train of thought I said, "Nico do you know how close to dead she was?!"

Nico looked at me like I was stupid and said, "Yeah, her soul was inches away from being completely separated from her mortal body..."

I frowned again, of course he would know, that was a stupid question. Then I said, "See!"

I finally sat down beside him and covered my face in my hand. Quietly, I said more to myself, "I would never forgive myself if she died. I swore to myself she would never get hurt. But she's in their Nico! With three broken ribs, a broken arm and leg and a concussion on top of that! And I'm not even counting the cuts and bruises!"

Nico looked at me, getting real irritated, but I saw a hint of sadness in his dark eyes. He patted my back awkwardly, trying to comfort me again, not saying anything.

Suddenly the front door burst open and in came Annabeth. She scanned the empty room and saw us. Quickly walking over to me she spread her arms out and hugged me. I felt my face get hot as I hugged her back.

Breaking the contact again, she looked up at me, with worry in her eyes. Then she said, "Percy, I thought... I thought you would get killed, no one could get past Thalia's tree and I was scared."

Her body trembled and I felt like she was the only one in the room right now. I took her in my arms again and said, "It's okay Annabeth, were all safe now. I don't think they would return for a while."

I saw Nico get up trying to hide a grin and said, "um I'll go check on Rachel."

I forgot about Rachel, as I watched Nico walk toward the infirmary rooms. I hope she was fine, I knew we can't use ambrosia or nectar so it would be harder. On the second hand, the arrow only grazed her and she fainted when Nico got to the border.

Then Annabeth moved away and sat down, "Percy... who was that? Is she fine?"

I looked at her and then down to the wooden floor. I finally decided to tell her everything since the walk with Rachel. She watched me in concern and interest.

After I finished she said, "Well we should be happy she's fine. Percy, stop worrying she'll heal." I kind of heard a hint of jealousy in her voice, but I might have been imagining it.

Placing a hand on top of mine she looked into my eyes and I consciously felt really close to Annabeth. It surprised me she could be this serious about another person. But hey, it was Annabeth, I found out it was better not to ask.

We sat there silently until we heard the clopping of hooves on the polished wooden floor. Chiron came from the infirmary hallway and looked at us startled. Then scolded, "Percy, Annabeth? What are you doing here so late at night it's past curfew. You should be sleeping. Go back to your cabins. You can visit her in the morning."

Me and Annabeth left reluctantly. As we walked under the moonlight toward the cabins, Annabeth looked at me and smiled encouragingly, "Hey, it's nice to see you back seaweed brain. How's your school?"

"Nice to see you too wise girl. Schools fine I actually didn't get kicked out, well thanks to Paul anyways." I said back to her realizing we didn't actually get a proper hello to each other.

"Well I guess I'll see you in the morning Percy." she said as we walked to the cabins. She strode over to the Athena cabin and I headed to the Poseidon a little further away.

I watched as the moon shot rays of light to the roof of Zeus's cabin and thought of how Trina would be alone in there just like me.

Closing the door to my cabin I walked over to my bed and plopped down on the bunk. It wasn't long after I finally managed to push away the storage room of paperwork in my head and I fell asleep.

..........

_Dreams came to me again._

_I was in a dark throne room and I was hiding behind a marble table. I peaked over the edge and held my breath as I saw Luke on the throne. His evil golden eyes piercing menacingly at the guy kneeling at the foot of his throne._

"_All I told you was to seize her, and you couldn't even do that! You are worthless, no wonder she gave up hope for you. You coward. With her finally revealed to the world, the camp would have more hope, and we can't let them have that." Luke said sneering at the guy._

_The boy stood up trembling and I noticed he was the same guy that was commanding the army. What was his name?... Evan, yeah that's what Trina called him. He spoke quickly as if something was going to pop up and kill him, "I'm so sorry my lord. I didn't know she would find her powers that fast. I promise it will never happen again."_

"_SILENCE!" Luke's voice bellowed throughout the whole room. I shivered as I heard how terrible his voice sounded now that Kronos was in him. "You're worthless, but... I saw that she still has a weak spot for her... friends. I'm going to keep you... for now."_

_Sighing in relief, his shoulders sagged and said, bowing, "Thank you my lord. I promise not to fail next time."_

"_You better not Evan. My patience is running thin with you." _

_With that Evan walked to the door briskly and closed it behind him._

_The scene shifted then and I saw the sparkling ocean in front of me. White sand underneath my sneakers. _

_I looked at the ocean, and breathed in the cool salty air that always calmed my mind. Smiling I watched the waves rolling and noticed one was taking form. _

_I frowned and waded in the water further. Suddenly a woman's figure appeared and I looked at her confused as she smiled at me._

_She then bowed and said, "Thank you, young hero. My daughter is still alive because of you..."_

_I watched in even more confused as she disappeared back into the waves. What was she talking about._

_I kept frowning into the water until I heard a voice._

_..........  
_

"Percy wake up! It's already 9 in the morning. Breakfast is already going." I saw Grover leaning over my bed and watching me really annoyed. I guess he hadn't eaten anything yet so I got up. I was still disturbed by my dream.

"Hey G-man nice to see you too."

He sighed and tried hiding a smile saying, "Glad your back at camp again. Things are getting complicated again, I can tell."

I frowned and said, "Yeah I know..."

I got dressed and we headed to the dinning pavilion. As we headed to my table people from other cabins kept looking at me at the corner of their eyes and whispering to the people sitting beside them.

I scowled, why was I usually the center of attention when things like this happen. As we sat Annabeth caught my eye and smiled at me. I smiled back, forgetting all the gossip going on.

Once I scrapped food into the fire I scanned the pavilion, feeling like I was forgetting something. Then I found him. Nico was sitting at the head table with Mr. D and Chiron. He looked pretty cranky to me.

He turned around and saw me, he gave me a smile that looked kind of creepy on his usually serious face and I waved at him.

Turning back to my pancake, I noticed Grover was finished and was chewing the fork now. I stabbed mine and bit into a piece with syrup on it.

..........

After I was finished I walked over to Nico and he looked over saying, "wanna go check on Trina?"

I scrunched my eyebrows and said getting annoyed at myself, "Oh right. I forgot! Let's go now."

I started walking over to the big house Nico trailing behind me. I quickly found the infirmary room Chiron put Trina in and taking a deep breath, opened the door. The room had light blue walls and a small night stand with a vase full of fresh picked flowers. The sunlight from the window fell on Trina's sleeping face. She looked so peaceful, I felt guilty walking in and probably disturbing her.

Nico sat on a chair on her right, I took the one on the left and we sat there watching her sleep. I felt a lump in my throat as I saw her already injured arm in a small cast and a cloth wrapped around her head.

We heard the door open and someone said, "oh uh, sorry I didn't notice you guys were here"

We looked at the girl standing in the doorway. I noticed her as a girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes from the Apollo cabin came in. She was holding a bunch of daisies and smirking at us.

Sticking her free hand out she shook ours and said, "Hey I'm Scarlet, from the Apollo cabin. I'm Trina's friend."

We introduced ourselves and she walked over quietly to the vase and added to flowers to the already bursting bundle.

Saying good bye to us she walked out the door and we looked out after her thinking how nice she was.

After a while I sighed and Chiron stepped in, "Nico? Percy? She won't be awake anytime soon. Just give her more time, she's healing at a steady rate. Oh and Percy, Annabeth is doing a cabin check. Can you help and after I have some more paperwork from satyrs in Canada right now."

I sighed and looked pained at leaving Trina right now. Then facing Chiron I said, "yeah sure."

With a last look at her I left the room.

**Nico's P.O.V.**

After Percy left and Chiron went to go check on Rachel I slowly reached out and held Trina's hand. Her skin was smooth but a little bit colder.

I felt like crying, she was close to dead again for the second time in under two days. It must be really hard for her right now.

Suddenly her other arm moved and my heart skipped a beat. I squeezed her hand and whispered, "Trina? Are you awake?" I knew I shouldn't be trying to wake her up, but I couldn't help it.

Her eyes slowly opened. She looked around until her eyes fell on me. I took in a breath as I saw her former turquoise eyes now electric blue with tints of green. It was still turquoise, but the blue stood out more, and it seemed to be more... electric in a way. Her eyes stood out from her dark hair and olive colored skin and she looked... _beautiful_. I blushed a little hoping she wouldn't notice.

Smiling at me weakly she said her voice cracking a little, "Hey..."

She squeezed my hand back and I smiled relieved she was fine, "Trina... sorry I should have let you rest."

"No, it's ok. Thanks for coming over." she said looking outside at the white clouds, "What... what happened to me Nico?"

I really wanted to answer but I didn't know what to say so I replied, "You've been claimed by Zeus... your dad. And uh you fainted from injuries." I winced at saying that.

She nodded in understanding and said, "I wish he would have claimed me earlier. Not when I'm almost dead like that."

I looked at her and nodded.

She took a breath and whispered, "But I feel like I'm really myself now. I'm happy and I'm not going to get mad at my... dad."

I smiled encouragingly at her, "That's good."

Nodding she closed her eyes again and said, "It's going to get real complicated soon..."

I cut in, "Don't worry about that now, just rest. Get better kay?"

She nodded smiling and before falling back to sleep she said, "Thanks Nico."

I nodded, knowing she wouldn't see me and I sat there still holding her hand until I knew she was asleep.

"My my my, is that love I feel?" I heard a female voice crooning behind me. I whirled around quickly and came face to face with no other than the goddess Aphrodite herself.

She was wearing a hot pink dress that matched her pink stilettos and was holding a light pink purse. I smelt the scent of jasmine perfume, was that Chanel no. 5?

I blushed and noticed the beautiful woman looking at me still holding Trina's hand. Finally finding words I said, "Goddess Aphrodite... what are you doing here?"

She smirked at me, her beautiful face flawless, "Just on a little stroll and chanced upon you two. You do know that she is the daughter of Zeus."

"Yeah..."

"And you're a son of hades, boy." Sighing she said, "I really do wish you two luck, but to tell you the truth, I think Percy would have a better chance with her then you when Zeus finds out. But, he has Annabeth so I'm not going to worry about him... much. You do know how much she's been through, though right? The poor girl. Trina's love life is exciting! I love all the drama!" She said almost squealing with joy.

I frowned confused but still blushing, "What are you talking about?"

She went on, not minding my question, "I wish some of my girls lives would be this interesting." snapping away from her thoughts she looked at me again and said, "Anyways, Nico, just watch out. Her life is complicated, or should I say_ will_ get complicated soon. And so will all of you other people."

My brows furrowed and I said, "What do you mean?"

"Ugh it's so hard to talk to males. Hmmm, by the way, you look cute when your confused." Patting my cheek she began to leave and stopped at the door, "and Nico, tell Percy I'm not done with him yet, I've still got more surprises in store."

Once she left, I scowled, if she tries messing my life up I swear I will kill someone. And I did _not _like Trina in that way...

A voice in my head nagged me _always denying the truth_. I scowled again and looking at Trina, stalked out of the room. In a bad mood again. What had Aphrodite meant? I didn't know why but it bothered me.

I pushed the door open and sunlight filled in. I squinted, wishing it was night and walked off to find somewhere where I could be alone.

..........

"Hey Percy, can I talk with you for a minute?" I said, interrupting his archery lessons, which was pretty much a fail already.

He dropped his bow and quiver and grinned at me, "Yeah man, what do ya need?"

I walked away from the archery range and he followed right behind me. I led us deeper into the forest. Finally finding a good clearing I turned to Percy and said, "I need an answer _now_."

What was left of his good mood from skipping his lessons disappeared and a frown took its place, "Nico, I can't... I don't know yet."

"Percy I gave you 6 months! That was more than enough, and anyways, with a new problem, I think it's time you make your decision." I glared at him.

Taking a deep breath Percy stared me strait in the eye and after a long silence said, "Fine. What do I have to do?"

I grinned at him and responded, "Call Mrs. O'Leary."

Confused he whistled and the massive hellhound came bounding into the clearing. I patted its head and whispered to it. Looking back at Percy I said, "Percy get on her."

"What!?"

"Just get on Mrs. O'Leary Percy."

I watched as he hopped on and I gave him Luke's address, telling him to say it to Mrs. O'Leary.

"It's called shadow traveling. She would know it, she's from the darkness too Percy. I'll meet you there." finishing my little lecture on how to shadow travel properly. With that I turned and summoned the darkness towards me, enveloping me in its shadow.

* * *

**Yes this is the part when Percy and Nico go to the underworld to bath in the Styx, just to clear up some confusion. This chapter was a bit hard for me to write... I absolutely have no idea why**...

**Anyways Review please! It means a lot to me =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews everyone (including all those people who just puts this story in their alert, lol), It means a lot to me!**

* * *

**Trina's P.O.V.**

It had been a long morning since Nico left. I had argued with Chiron to get me off the casts and the infirmary. I needed fresh air, I needed to be somewhere high.

He reluctantly let me go, and I knew he was pretty mad at me, but I couldn't take it anymore. As I limped out of the Big house, campers stared at me, looking away when I met their eye contact. I hated this, too much attention wasn't really my thing.

Sighing I limped over to the Hermes cabin to pack my stuff up to move to cabin number one.

As I strode over carefully I saw the Stoll brothers running up to me and lifted me up in a bear hug.

"Trina!! Oh my gods!! Hahaha I can't believe it man! Your dad's Zeus!" I pulled away from them and took a deep breath.

Smiling at them I answered, "Thanks guys, it's going to be pretty quiet at my cabin. Gonna miss all of the Hermes campers."

They nodded and followed me to the cabin. When I explained that I was going to just get my stuff, they shook their heads and made me sit on the porch, saying they would do it for me. Now I know the Stoll brothers, they aren't really the 'nice deeds' kind of people, but after a lot of convincing I let them do the work. After all, they were like my brothers when I was still in the cabin.

Walking behind them I looked at my new cabin. Putting all my bags on the porch the Stoll brothers high fived me and left. I watched as they went over to the camp store, no doubt to steal something.

Then, forgetting my bags I went to the side of the cabin looking at the roof. I tried looking for cracks on the wall, like the Hermes cabin had so I could climb up, but the marble stone was smooth to the touch. I grimaced, looking around I found a window sill and I went over. This was going to have to do for now.

Sighing I hoisted myself on the sill, wincing at the pull of my arm and leg muscles. I slowly stood up, reaching for the roof's edge. Having my grip on it I swung my left foot on top and slowly dragged the rest of my body up.

Scanning the roof top I nodded in satisfaction and laid down on the sun baked tiled roof.

Closing my eyes I smiled at myself, _this isn't really bad. _

Suddenly a gust of wind whipped my hair to my face and I opened my eyes. Seeing my pegasus, Quicksilver I grinned. Touching his forehead I felt his presence in my mind.

"_Uh, miss. Your dad wants to talk to you." _Quicksilver said worried.

My grin faded and I wondered what my dad wanted. It probably wasn't anything good. He didn't really cared for me that much, seeing how he only claimed me at the last minute. Looking at the camp bellow I nodded and hopped on Quicksilver.

He trotted to the edge and took a leap. We soared over the big house, with campers looking at Quicksilver's golden mane and silver coat. I saw Chiron and yelled at him, "Chiron, my dad wants to talk to me. I'll be back later!"

He looked up puzzled and nodded slowly. I faced the clouds as we went higher.

It felt like only five minutes had passed since we left camp. But here we were in New York already, heading for the empire state building. Quicksilver went higher up, and from the clouds I saw a glimpse of Olympus.

The city shone with golden statues and pillars. The houses made with marble. Every one of them was made like the ancient greek homes and I looked at it all in awe.

Quicksilver landed on the marble walkway and clopped right on through the streets filled with immortal beings and minor gods. There were a few nature spirits there too.

They all watched me as we headed to the huge palace. Some bowing down and others looking at me while whispering to their neighbors.

Quicksilver stopped at the foot of the palace and I hopped off. I looked back at him with encouragement and he nudged me forward.

Summoning a smile I went up the marble steps. Going inside the throne room, I couldn't help opening my mouth in awe. I could hear my own footsteps as I kept walking.

I looked down noticing what I was wearing and figuring if it was okay to walk in on my dad like this. I still had cloth wrapped on my left arm, and a few scars. I had on a camp half-blood t-shirt, and denim capri with my green and black converse. I quietly thanked Scarlet for brining me the new cloths.

Noticing the twelve huge thrones my heart skipped a beat. In the middle I saw a man sitting on the throne. His beard gray and a huge smile spread over his face.

"Come my child." He boomed, beaconing at me.

I came closer and knelt at the foot of his throne. Looking up I whispered, "Father. You have sent for me?"

Grinning he stood up and suddenly began to shimmer into a normal human height in front of me.

"My daughter. It's nice to see you alive and well." I heard him say.

I looked at my dad saying under my breath, "Yeah, sure is nice to be alive."

"Your probably wondering why I sent for you." He said looking at me. I nodded and he continued, "I think it's time you get a proper weapon. One worthy for my daughter!"

My face flushed in astonishment and I stammered, "It... it's not necessary... father. I have weapons at camp..."

"Ah yes! But do you have a magical weapon my dear Alastrina?"

"No...But." I mumbled.

"No buts! You deserve this gift from the time you proved yourself when I claimed you." And with that he waved his and in the air and a thin silver bracelet appeared with a sparkling gem shaped like a lightning bolt adorned the front.

"For you my child." he whispered as he took my hand and put it on my wrist. The bracelet seemed to open magically as he put it on my arm. And I stared at it with awe.

"Well go on then!" he said enthusiastically, "Tap it once for a bow and quiver. It's one of Hephaestus's new design you know."

I cautiously held my arm out and tapped it once. A silver bow appeared in my hand and a quiver of arrows was on my shoulders. It was amazing with the arrow feathers green and blue my favorite colors.

"It was designed after your sisters shield bracelet aegis. I thought it fit for my daughters to have almost similar magical weapons. You won't have to worry about your arrows disappearing. They will come back to you, like that son of Poseidon's sword returns to him." he said.

I looked up at him and asked, "Percy?"

"Yes. That one."

I smiled at my father and bowed at him, "Thank you for the gift dad."

Placing a strong hand on my shoulder he said, "It was the least I could do for you my daughter. I felt guilty leaving you alone all those years, hidden away from the world, never knowing who you really are."

I gulped, trying not to cry, "My mom...?"

He sighed and faced me looking at the pillars, "Your mother was special Trina, I know I was breaking the promise again, but I couldn't help it. Your mother sacrificed herself so she could keep you safe. I told her it wasn't necessary but she didn't want you to get hurt."

"Where?... where's my mom?" I said shakily.

"She's part of the sea now, Trina. She always loved the sea. After she made her sacrifice, it was her wish to be turned into the waves. Of course my brother let her, but it wasn't easy letting go."

Suddenly flashbacks of my dreams came, _the lady that came from the ocean... it was my mother!_

Opening my mouth to speak I said, "She came to my dreams..."

Zeus's stern face softened, and said, "Yes my child. She is still with you. Do not give up hope yet."

I nodded at him. Silence surrounding us.

Finally sighing he went back to his throne and shimmered back to his huge godly form.

Facing me again, his usual stern face on, looked down at me, "Trina, you may go back to camp."

I bowed and began to leave when he said, "You have done well my child."

Looking back I managed to give him a smile as I went outside into the bright cloud city.

Finding Quicksilver rolling in a patch of green grass I whistled and he came over excited, "_So what did your dad say, miss?!"_

I smiled at him and pointed at my wrist where my new bracelet was. He whinnied and I got on. Immortal beings began looking at us again as we passed. I nodded at them as I went. Finally happy and satisfied at meeting my dad.

I was relieved to finally know who my mother is. Some way or another, I'm going to find a way to talk to her. I know I can.

_Damn it! _I remembered I still didn't know my mom's name. I felt like going back to ask, but decided not to disturb my dad just yet.

As we headed back to camp, Quicksilver wanted to know everything that happened and what my bracelet can do. It got pretty annoying after he asked me too much questions that never ended.

Sighing at my headache I was glad when we got back to camp and he dropped me off at the big house.

Chiron rolled his wheelchair outside and waited for me to walk up the porch. I told him everything that happened while he listened closely.

When I finished he said, "Trina, be careful, you don't know what your capable of yet. At least wait for a while before finding a way to communicate with your mother."

I nodded, even though sometimes Chiron can get annoying, I knew that he was trying to make sure I don't do stupid stuff or try to kill myself. Patting my back he sent me off and I walked to the arena to see how Mrs. O'Leary was doing.

Opening the gates I scanned the empty arena and saw that there was no huge hellhound thundering towards the gates. Frowning I called for her and still I got no response.

Sighing I went over to the dummies and tapped my bracelet. Drawing an electric blue arrow from my quiver I aimed at a dummy and the arrow shot at the speed of light hitting the dummies head.

"Great aim." I whirled around and came face to face with a man wearing a helm and shoes that had wings on it. I scrunched my face in confusion.

Suddenly realizing it was the god Hermes I bowed down and said, "Lord Hermes."

"No need to bow down dear. It's quit fine, although I'm pleased to know someone appreciates my presence."

Nodding I stood up and asked, "Um do you need anything?" _Great I just _had _to meet two gods in one day._

"Yep, I have a package for you, please sign here. He handed me an electronic clipboard and I took his pen. Screaming quietly I dropped the pen noticing there was two snakes intertwined in it.

"_Oh not you too!" _

"_Quiet George!, it's not everyday someone has to sign something with a pen that has two snakes on it. It's okay Trina, we don't bite."_

"_I bite rats." _George said matter of factly.

I nodded at them and took the pen slowly. I signed the clipboard quickly and handed Hermes his pen and the clipboard back.

He gave me a package wrapped in pink with laced bows. I grimaced, I hated pink and lacy stuff. It was too girly. I would have rather been a target of one of the Stoll brothers prank than open a pink laced package.

Laughing Hermes said, "I guess you don't like pink." I nodded and he continued, "Well that's from Aphrodite. Kinda rare for her to give someone something. Believe me."

"_Just be careful Trina, Lady Aphrodite has ways of making people's life more complicated." _I heard the girl snake say in my head.

"_Oh please Martha! Who cares! She's hot!"_ George whined.

I looked at the package quizzically and Hermes went on, "Well it was nice meeting you, I have more things to deliver, so see ya kid!"

I looked away as Hermes turned to his divine form and disappeared. Looking back at the ugly pink package I quickly unwrapped it and opened the box.

Inside were two wrist braces. They looked more like fingerless gloves with straps at the bottom to put them on, but I didn't mind. They where black with electric blue stripes. _I guess Aphrodite does have a good taste for fashion, even though I would have preferred a green one._ I thought to myself.

Putting them on I smiled as they fit snugly and saw that there was a small note at the bottom of the box:

_Trina, darling! Here's a gift from me, you know since I know how hard your love life is and all. Don't worry it's not anything bad, just a small gift..._

_~Love, Aphrodite_

I cursed, what does she want with my life again. It was hard enough Evan is back, I didn't need Aphrodite to ruin my life again. I didn't think the wrist braces were that bad, I mean at least it wasn't pink right?

Throwing the wrapper and laces I went to my cabin again, having nothing better to do.

Going back to the roof top I started shooting random arrows toward the sky and seeing if they actually do return.

..........

After unpacking the few clothes I bought to camp, it was already time for dinner. As I watched the other kids file out of their cabins I felt lonely standing alone at the doorway to my cabin.

Being last to leave my cabin I walked through the other boisterous tables filled with laughing demigods, to my table besides the Poseidon one. _Speaking of Poseidon, where the hades is Percy? _I thought to myself. Grimacing I sat down and looked around. After seeing a few curious faces stare back at me I scowled and turned to the head table and saw Chiron... standing? and Mr. D opening a can of diet coke. A group of dryads was serving Mr. D while he was swirling his can around.

Chiron saw me looking and trotted over saying, "By any chance, have you seen Percy or Nico anywhere, Trina?"

"No, not that I can tell, Why?"

"They seem to have left a few hours after visiting you."

"Oh well I don't know where they went then."

"That's fine. Don't worry yourself over this Trina. I'm sure they'll turn up." Turning to leave again he glanced at my hands and noticed the wrist brace I forgot to remove. " That's a nice wrist brace."

"Oh, um thanks. Aphrodite gave it." I said looking at my hands.

Raising an eyebrow he said, "Is that so?" When I nodded he continued, "Be careful child, Lady Aphrodite is known to manipulate peoples life and make it harder... or easier. But it is very unusual of her to be giving... _gifts_."

Nodding again I looked at the burger on the platter in front of me and Chiron left for the head table again. It bugged me that I didn't know _why _Aphrodite would give me a gift, even Chiron said it was weird. Staring at my hands I decided not to remove the braces just yet. _I mean, they are handy for archery. At least I don't have to worry about spraining my wrists again... right?_

Sighing I stood up, lining up for the burnt offerings. Scraping my food into the fire I whispered a thanks to my dad for the gift. Walking back to my table I grimly sat down feeling alone again. I hated feeling like this, glancing at the Hermes table I watched longingly at the many campers gathered around the table laughing and talking as they ate.

Looking back at my food I took a bite. I had never eaten at a table alone. Sure the Hermes campers could get real annoying sometimes but I didn't care, they made me feel at home. And right now, they were all the way across the dining pavilion, far away from me.

..........

After finishing the rest of my dinner... alone. I was going to go back to my cabin rooftop when a girl with blond hair blocked my way.

Looking at her surprised and annoyed I asked, "Can I help you?"

"Where's Percy?" She said glaring at me.

Holding up my hands I said, "Why would I know where he is!?"

She jabbed a finger at me and hissed, "Because he was really worried when he left after we did cabin inspection. And I can't find him anywhere. You better not have done anything to him!"

This girl was really getting on my nerves. Glaring back at her I felt my cloths crackling with electricity and through gritted teeth I said, "I would never do anything to hurt Percy. If I knew where he was don't you think I would have already told you... _Annabeth_."

Her eyes widened and said, "You... know me?!"

"Gee! I don't know, don't you think that your all Percy can talk about?" I said annoyed now.

I saw a hint of a smile on her face and she said more relaxed now, "Did he now?"

Rolling my eyes I pushed past her, probably giving her a slight shock because she jumped back a bit. I noticed campers suddenly whispering around me and I walked faster.

Feeling like it, I broke out into a run. I smiled as I felt a slight breeze blowing and I jumped up, glad my mood was better again.

But I felt weird... looking down I screamed. The ground was way way, way down. My feet were suspended in mid air... just floating.

By now campers had streamed out of the pavilion trying to find out what was going on. When they saw me in mid air struggling to get to the ground, some began to run back to the pavilion, others just stared and some of them even started to laugh. _I am going to kill them! No one laughs at me and gets away with it. _

I saw Chiron galloping out with a few campers following him including Annabeth who looked at me in horror. Looking down I heard Chiron shouting at me, "Trina! Summon the wind to bring you back down! It will be alright dear."

Staring at him like he was crazy I thought the possibilities over. _I am a child of the sky god... maybe I can control these type of stuff. _I thought.

Finally giving in I cleared my eyes and stared down willing the air around me to take me back to the ground.

Suddenly feeling a tugging at my heart I felt the air under and around me shifting and bringing me back to the ground.

Lightly dropping on the soft grass I sighed and stood up brushing myself off. Chiron trotted over smiling encouragingly, "You did great Trina. I guess keeping your powers away from you for so long made you forget how to use them."

Gulping in air I looked at him saying excitedly, "I can do that!? That was awesome!"

Apparently this wasn't the reaction he was expecting and nodded at me dumbly. I thanked him one more time before glaring at the kids laughing at me. They stopped immediately noticing sparks flying out of my hands.

Stalking off I laughed to myself quietly skipping to the side of my cabin and glanced up, while new ideas filled my mind. I wanted to try this new thing again. _Flying! _I grinned widely again. Never in my mind did I ever think that I could actually _fly, _and my mind was racing with all the possibilities.

Still smiling I looked at the rooftop and willed the wind around me to lift me up. Feeling my foot leave the ground I willed it to move up and set me on top of the roof. I jumped up and down on the roof, feeling really happy at what I just found out.

Finally calming down enough I layed down on the cold rooftop and watched the stars twinkling above me. Resting my hands behind my head I searched for constellations in the sky finding all my favorites quickly.

I was about to drift of into sleep when I heard a crashing noise and two people arguing quietly.

Bringing myself to a sitting position I rubbed my eyes groggily and tapped my bracelet, immediately turning into my bow and quiver. Crouching near the roofs edge I watched as two figures came out of the forest and started walking briskly toward the cabins.

As they came nearer I noticed one had a sword in his hands that turned into a pen. He seemed pretty mad at the other guy. Watching them I noticed him as Percy. Looking over at the other boy I saw a black hoodie and t-shirt with black pants. I didn't even have to guess who that was. Nico was probably the only kid at camp that wore all black.

"Percy, I said I was sorry!" Nico was yelling quietly at Percy's angry form, "I didn't know my dad was going to lock you up!"

Whirling around Percy hissed at him, "Look, next time you drag me to the underworld. Make sure your dad's in a good mood _and _he swore to you on the river styx!"

Thunder boomed quietly and Nico stared at Percy, "I helped you escape and got you to the river in time! I think that makes us even now."

Huffing Percy thought this over. I held back the urge to burst out laughing. It was funny watching Percy figure if it was actually fair, he can be pretty dumb sometimes.

Sighing he held out his hand toward Nico, "Sorry man, I guess were even. Just, don't do that anymore Nico. It gets on my nerves. I gotta go sleep, I'm spent from all that action. So I'll see ya tomorrow kay?"

Nico took Percy's hand and shook it saying, "Sure. I just wanted to know more about my mom real badly. I know my dad didn't mean it Percy."

Saying their good-byes they departed and went their different ways. Percy went to my left to his cabin and Nico was walking towards Thalia's tree.

Without thinking I jumped down from the roof and quietly followed him.

**Nico's P.O.V.**

Sitting down on a root of Thalia's tree, I glanced at Pelius quietly snoring at the other end. Today had been a really interesting day. I mean with me dragging Percy to Luke' house, and seeing Luke's really weird mother. Then me dragging Percy down to my dad's place and was not planning on him being held hostage. Took a lot of energy just to get him back out too. Not to mention watching him as he went into the river, and coming out all invincible. Yeah, it had been a hectic day.

I sat there thinking, when I suddenly heard a branch snapping. I jumped up quickly and pinned the intruder down, shoving my sword near their neck. Meeting electric blue eyes, I quickly pulled my sword away and took a step back looking in horror at what I almost did. Stammering I said, "I'm so sorry I..."

"It's okay Nico! I would get jumpy too." Trina said cutting me off while rubbing the spot I pressed my blade at. She smiled and I felt a little of my tension disappear.

As I reached over to help her up a tingle went up my arm and I looked into her eyes as she stood. I wasn't surprised, I mean she was a daughter of Zeus, but I felt like I had a connection with her when we touched. Shivering slightly I pulled away and sat down on the root again.

"So..." I was racking my brain on what to say and ended up with, "How are you?"

She laughed lightly and she turned to face me saying, "Chiron said I could get out of the infirmary this morning. I couldn't stand it in there! It was so boring. Then my dad called for me..." Stopping she fidgeted with a bracelet, "He uh, gave me this bracelet."

I looked puzzled, so she tapped at it and it glowed turning into a bow that spiraled out of her right hand and a quiver that immediately wrapped around her left shoulder. I felt my mouth form an O and I stared at her bow with awe. "That is... awesome!"

Grinning at me she tapped a small gem of a lightning bolt on the bow and it went back being a bracelet on her wrist. "Yeah my dad gave it this morning, then he told me about my mom..."

She told me everything that happened at camp today while me and Percy was gone, including the fact that she could _fly, _and Aphrodite gave her a gift (that got me suspicious after she saw me holding Trina's hand while she was still in the infirmary).

I told her what me and Percy did in the underworld and I looked at the ground in shame telling her what I did to Percy.

She wasn't mad though, instead she scooted over and leaned her forehead on my shoulder, while I stiffened slightly at the gesture. No one ever came this close to me in forever. It felt nice feeling her warmth and a slight smell of hibiscus on her hair. I carefully wrapped one of my hand around her and pulled her closer without thinking.

Breaking the silence she said, "Nico, don't be mad at yourself. You wanted to know more about your mother, and you loved her a lot. You deserved to know what happened to her... Just like I want to know more about my mom."

Looking at her forehead I whispered, "Thanks, I hope you'll find a way to know more about yours too."

We gazed at the stars together, and without noticing, fell asleep under branches filled with pine needles.

* * *

**I know it might be a bit confusing, but remember, this story isn't that close to the big war yet. It's just getting there... soon. And there will be a lot more surprises... just you wait... **


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, so here's the next chapter =) Oh and one more thing before I forget: Some people asked me if I have a beta. And my answer is pretty simple, and directed to others that might ask in the future. No I don't have a beta, I write and edit my own stories. With that out of the way, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Trina's P.O.V.**

Sunlight beamed down at my face, and I could feel its warmth. I heard giggling in the distance, and I opened my eyes slightly to see who it was.

My surroundings confused me. I looked up to see branches filled with pine needles, and the big house was a bit further down from the hill. Sunlight streamed through the branched and I squinted at it's rays. I turned around and froze, noticing someone was beside me, one of their arm draped over my waist.

Quietly turning myself I came face to face with no other than Nico di Angelo. Sucking a breath in I quickly but quietly pulled away, feeling my face turn red.

Bringing myself to a sitting position I watched as Nico moved. He seemed to have noticed that I wasn't there anymore and opened his eyes squinting at me.

I opened my mouth to say something when he cut me off, "What happened?" I was going to say something again but then his eyes grew wider and his face turned red, "Oh... I guess we fell asleep last night?"

Nodding my head , he looked at his shoes scratching the back of his head. Once again remembering the giggling I searched the nearby surroundings. On the distance below the hill where some nymphs and dryads running towards the forest. I scowled and Nico looked at me puzzled.

"They where spying at us." I said stating the obvious, "Dad is going to kill me."

I heard thunder boom overhead and Nico chuckled, "No, I would be the one killed before you. Anyways, be happy we didn't get caught by the harpies last night."

Noticing this I nodded and smiled at him. We sat there on the hill, watching the sun rise higher in the sky in silence.

We heard hoof beats coming up the hill and looked at who it was. Chiron came trotting up, his face turned to surprise at seeing us up here so early.

"Nico? Trina? Why are you both up here so early?" He asked us puzzled.

"Um... well you see Chiron..." I started.

"We fell asleep here last night." Nico continued, right to the point.

Chiron nodded, obviously suspicious and faced the other side of the hill, looking down, like he was expecting something.

"Are... you waiting for someone, Chiron?" I asked.

He turned to me and smiled, saying, "The hunters child, they are coming. Lady Artemis is too busy with the big war coming. The hunters will be staying with us until we are ready."

Nico scowled and I just stood there frozen in shock. This meant that Thalia was coming... "Chiron, is Thalia going to stay at the Zeus's cabin?!"

"If she wants, child." I beamed in happiness. Now I have a person to actually show me how to handle what I can do.

Nico stalked off down the hill. I remembered how his sister joined the hunters about a year and a half ago, he probably still had a grudge against the hunters for that.

I talked with Chiron some more, about plans he had. Finishing my conversation I started running down the hill towards the cabins. I wanted to tell someone the good news.

The only person I could think of right now was Percy, so I ran to his cabin. Not bothering to knock in my excitement I flung open the door and saw Percy standing beside his bed. With only his boxers on.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in front of my bed looking at the Minotaur horn I still had, thinking of last night, when my door banged open and Trina's smiling face popped in. I stood up immediately and stared at her.

She yelled happily at me, "Percy! The hunters are coming! Can you believe..." She paused awkwardly as she immediately adverted her eyes, staring at her converse.

Then I remembered I was still in my boxers, I felt my cheeks grow hot as I looked frantically for pants and a t-shirt.

"Sorry, I uh, just woke up." I said clearing my throat.

Trina was still looking at her converse when she whispered quietly, "Um, it's okay. Sorry I didn't knock first." Looking up quickly she looked me in the eye. "Um, I'll see you later."

She briskly left my cabin half running to the dining hall. _That was weird_, I thought to myself. Then shaking my head I grabbed the nearest t-shirt and pants, putting them on forgetting all about Trina's news about the hunters.

The dining hall was half full when I got there, a few of the cabins still not here yet.

I strode over to my table and took a seat that was facing the Zeus's table. I expected Trina to be there, but she wasn't. The table was empty, asides from a lone set of cutlery and a plate with nice warm waffles on them.

I scanned the pavilion searching for her, but instead found Annabeth looking at me from her table. I smiled and waved, she kind of gave me a small glare before talking to one of her siblings. What was with people and mornings anyways?

Looking at my own plate of waffles I waited until everyone was present in the pavilion and Chiron started his usual morning announcements. But after a while, I heard no voice from the head table.

Looking up in annoyance I saw that only Mr. D, Nico, and... Rachel? What was Rachel doing there?

_Ohhhh! _I forgot she was even here at camp. I felt guilty for not even going over to talk to her while she was in the infirmary recovering from her wound. She seemed happy and normal actually. She was talking and laughing with Nico about something I couldn't hear, except that Nico was all serious as usual and talked or even _laughed _rarely.

I decided to go chat with Rachel later. After all, Mr. D seemed annoyed at her chatter. And I did not want to get anywhere near him when he explodes.

Clopping could be heard behind me and Grover plopped down beside me, with a tray of waffles.

"Sup G-man?" I greeted him.

"Hello Percy." He said quickly.

I glanced at him suspiciously. Apparently something was going on, and I didn't know about it (Well actually, that shouldn't bother me, I'm usually the last person to know about gossips anyways).

I felt I knew what was going on, but just couldn't quite put my hand on it.

"Is there something going on that I don't know about?" I questioned, giving up on guessing by myself.

He eyed me suspiciously and responded slowly, "Are you sure you don't know, Percy. Trina told me that she told you this morning...."

I slapped my forehead and cursed at myself for being a (what else?) seaweed brain. Then looking at Grover's amused face I replied, "The hunters! Their coming aren't they!?"

Grover looked at me, pleased I remembered and patted my back, "Good job Percy. Took you long enough. Is there something going on that's bothering you?"

Leave it to Grover to find out about things like this. Sometimes the empathy link we had is just weird at times like these. I fidgeted with my fork and decided to tell him everything starting when Nico took me from archery practice the other day.

After I finished recalling my story to him, Chiron was trotting to the head table quickly. Grover was still staring at me, struck in horror at what I did, and didn't see the centaur.

Chiron whispered something to Mr. D and quickly blew on a horn to get everyone's attention.

Someone in the crowed must have been pretty hungry because he yelled out, "Finally!" and everyone turned to tell the person to shut up.

I smiled at this and looked back at Chiron. He started to speak, "Demigods! The hunters of Artemis are going to be staying at camp until the war." I heard murmurs in the crowed and he hushed everyone again, "Lady Artemis is currently busy with preparations for the war and has sent her hunters to stay here. We will be hosting capture the flags, like always, in honor of their arrival."

There were some cheers and whispering starting up. Chiron hastened everyone to do their burnt offerings and enjoy their meal. Everyone rushed to the bonfire and quickly offered the best pieces of their meal before quickly going back to their tables to finally eat.

Once everything was back under control, Chiron came over to my table and look at me. Grover was too busy munching on his plate (yes I mean his _plate_) to notice him.

Not being able to hold back I asked him, "Chiron, do you know where Trina is?"

He smiled down at me and responded, "She's on half-blood hill waiting for the hunters. I was with her, until I noticed I was a bit late for the morning announcements. I was actually going to return there right now. Just decided to stop by and see if you were all right."

"Oh." I had no other words to say so I just fork a chunk of waffle drizzled in syrup in my mouth.

He patted my shoulder and galloped out of the dining pavilion headed to Thalia's tree.

I wanted to be there to see Thalia again too. It had been ages since we talked, and I really wanted to see her again. I ate my food quickly and was about to leave the pavilion when someone called out to me.

Turning around to where the voice was from I spotted Annabeth sliding off her bench and jog over to me. She smiled and hugged me, "Where were you yesterday? I got worried, seaweed brain."

Not bothering to answer her I hugged her back briefly before pulling away, my cheeks turning red. I noticed a few kids smirking and whispering to their neighbors. _Center of attention again._ I took Annabeth's arm and dragged her out of there as quickly as possible.

..........

Once we started walking to the hill I explained me and Nico's 'adventure' in the underworld with her. I noticed her lips pursing when she heard what Nico did, and finding out that I'm now invincible.

"Look Annabeth, it's the only way to stand a chance again Kronos!" I said desperately. She didn't talk the whole time, and it was making me a little nervous too.

She stopped dead in her tracks and whirled around to face me. Almost bumping into her I took a step back. She stared at me regarding everything I just said and finally sighed. A small look of hopelessness entered her stormy gray eyes and she whispered, "Percy, why? Why do you keep doing all these things that could get you killed and not even tell me?"

I was surprised at this and looked back at her. She was usually the type that would yell endlessly at me on how stupid I was. I wasn't saying she was wrong, because well, she was right. I don't usually think things over before I do them.

I was at loss for words and just stared open mouthed at her. After a while of looking at each other she finally smirked and started walking up the hill again. I followed her and after a while she shrugged and said, "Well I guess it can't be helped, Seaweed Brain. Besides, your still here right?"

Laughing lightly at her, she punched me on the shoulder grinning. We raced up the hill to where Chiron and Trina were. We thought they would still be waiting for the hunters when Trina shot up in the air, and I mean _literally _shot up, yelling, "Their here!! Their finally here!"

I had never seen her this excited. It made both me and Annabeth grin slightly.

I was going to say something to Chiron, when Annabeth pulled me aside and whispered urgently, "Listen Percy, you know were going to play capture the flags, right?" I nodded, still not getting it and she continued, "Well don't you think it would be an advantage if none of the hunters knew that Trina is a daughter of Zeus? Think about it Percy! She could be like our secret weapon,"

My eyes grew wide and a grin started to spread slowly across my face, "Yeah... yeah! That's pure genius Annabeth."

She looked pleased and said quickly, "Well I am a daughter of Athena, aren't I?"

I laughed lightly and she turned around running over to Trina and tapped her shoulder. I saw her turn around and regard Annabeth. I walked slowly to them, still thinking of the plan.

Trina looked confused, then sad. Annabeth rushed to assure her that she could tell the hunters after capture the flags. At this, she smiled widely, like on her picture her foster mom gave me. Her eyes gleamed with energy again and glanced back at the hunters that were ascending the hill from three white vans parked at the base of the hill.

Thalia was at the front of the group, a thin silver circlet around her head. She spotted us and waved madly. Trina nodded at Annabeth and went down the hill to the dining pavilion, taking one last look at the hunters.

I noticed Thalia running wildly up the hill and gave Annabeth and me bear hugs. Boy did she get stronger.

"Oh my gods! It is so good to see you guys!" She said while we stood their waiting for the rest of the hunters.

"It's good to see you too!" Annabeth said beaming at her.

"Nice to be back at camp again." Thalia went on taking in the view of camp from up here, and at her old pine tree.

"You haven't changed." I stated, trying to get involved with the conversation.

All I got from it was a light punch from Thalia and her laughing at me. She looked at me sarcastically and said, "Glad you can tell Percy." She turned to Annabeth, "Not much progress happening there." She said jokingly pointing towards me.

"Hey!" I protested, but grinned as I heard them laughing again. I guess you can never stay mad at Thalia for long.

We talked on our way to the Artemis cabin, where the hunters left their bags and headed for the dining pavilion.

As we neared, some kids began to leave to start of their day. Some of them greeted Thalia politely, while glaring at the rest of the hunters. I noticed a few of them still had grudges against them from the last time we played capture the flags.

The hunters never actually payed attention, but some glared back and kept on walking.

"So any new campers?" Thalia asked us casually.

I looked at Annabeth with raised eyebrows. She just glared at me. _What did I do!?_

"No." She said directing the answer to Thalia.

"Oh, okay."

I slowly started to grin, Annabeth was right. Trina wasn't a new camper, I felt stupid forgetting this. I looked over at Annabeth and she smirked at me.

The hunters filed toward the Artemis table and sat down. I quickly snapped my head towards the Zeus's table, and exhaled slowly.

Thank the gods Trina wasn't there, Thalia would notice her no doubt. I scanned the pavilion for her and saw her long dark hair in a ponytail at the head table sitting on the other side of Rachel.

Annabeth followed my line of sight and I heard her sigh too. Trina looked towards us and gave us the thumbs up and Annabeth waved at her.

She turned back and seemed to be engrossed in Rachel's endless talking. There were still other kids in the pavilion, finishing up their meal or waiting for their friends.

"I heard there's going to be capture the flags again." Thalia mused, snapping me back to attention.

"Yup, tonight actually. Chiron moved it up." I knew this was part of Annabeth's plan. Chiron had planned the game for tomorrow, but since Annabeth told him about 'the secret weapon' he agreed heartily, wanting to finally win against the hunters for the first time. After all, we didn't know how long we could keep Trina a secret.

"Awesome, can't wait to be on the winning side of the games." Thalia joked. After a few more exchange of words me and Annabeth excused ourselves and went on with our day.

..........

Rachel was gone from the head table now, and Nico and Trina were walking off to the climbing wall. I shook my head in wonder, sometimes Nico could bet on something he thought he was good at and loose.

Annabeth went off to teach some kids mythology, after telling me to meet her at her cabin in the afternoon to plan capture the flags out. I nodded and headed to the big house. Thinking that's where Rachel would be. I owed a conversation to her anyways.

I walked up the front steps and opened the main doors. A burst of cool air whisked past me and I smiled. It was kinda sad to know Mr. D had air conditioning in here, and not in all the other cabins.

I walked over to the rec room and found Chiron sitting there watching the discovery channel. He looked up briefly and asked, "Is there something you need, Percy?"

"Do you know where Rachel is?"

"If I remember, she said she was headed for the beach, when I talked to her this morning."

"Okay, thanks Chiron!" I said walking out the rec room, and through the main doors. Immediately being enveloped in hot stuffy air again. I squinted at the sun and jogged towards the beach.

Heading there I noticed the climbing wall and Trina laughing down at Nico. She was a good few heads above him and a burst of lave had just plummeted down. Nico's clothes were steaming and he was apparently having a hard time keeping up.

A huge rock avalanche had just started to cascade down and Trina lost her grip completely and fell. Only she didn't fall. She wasn't touching the wall anymore, but a whirlwind was under her shoes and she just... hovered there. My eyebrows knitted in surprise as she slowly drifted down to the ground. While Nico was busy dodging boulders.

She sat down in front of the wall and just looked up at Nico, apparently yelling at him. Shaking my head, I left chuckling to myself, at the amusing sight.

..........

Rachel was sitting a bit farther away from the small waves, gently lapping at the sandy beach. She was looking distantly and a slight wind blew her red frizzy hair around. A small cloth was wrapped around her right leg, where the arrow grazed her.

As I sat beside her she looked at me in surprise, "Hey Rach. What's up?"

She grinned coyly and responded, "The sky."

I was annoyed at her answer, but laughed. Deciding I should get right to the point, I asked her, "Um, you alright?"

Her face suddenly turned sad. She looked right at me and said slowly, "You want to know how I got to camp without the borders stopping me, right?"

I nodded but said, "It's okay if you don't wanna say anything Rachel, it's fine by me."

She shook her head and traced patterns in the sand, "I'm the new oracle Percy."

I felt my mouth forming into an 'O' and Rachel looked up to see the expression on my face. She tried to smile and looked back at the sand.

After a long silence I managed to say, "What? How? _Why?_"

She laughed halfheartedly and looked at me again, "All those dreams I've been having, all those times I would zone out. It was because of this, Percy. The oracle has chosen me to be it's new keeper. I came here to accept it, it is an honor after all. I figured, I should at least help out somehow, right?"

I nodded dumbfounded and she whispered, "I'm sorry, Percy."

I looked at her confused and asked, "Why?"

"Not telling you before. I didn't feel safe about the oracle coming to my dreams. I... uh... _borrowed_ a drachma from your house. Your mom said it was okay."

I frowned at this and let her continue, "go on."

"I messaged Chiron and he told me to get to camp the next time you go. So... here I am now."

I nodded again, finally being able to process in my slow mind that I was in the presence of the new oracle. I was amazed, after all, she look and acted normal... right?

My face must have looked funny because she laughed, like a burden was lifted off her shoulders and she hugged me, much to my surprise.

Breaking off, I noticed Rachel's old self returning and she said, "Thanks for understanding, Percy. It feels better to tell you about it now."

I smiled at her, saying, "It's fine Rachel, don't stress over stuff like these, seriously."

She smiled looking at the waves and whispered teasingly, "Well I guess Annabeth has less competition now. I can't break my oath of maidenhood anyways."

I stared at her strangely, and soon my cheeks were beat red. I looked away towards the woods, thinking over this news. _Rachel... liked me before._ Wow, that was new, I guess she was right, I can be pretty dense most of the time.

I started thinking about Annabeth, when Rachel stood up and said, "Well, I'm going to go talk to Annabeth. Apollo was there at my... transformation, and said it would suit me if I lived in a cave near the beach."

I laughed at that. Apollo has pretty crazy ideas sometimes. I stood up too, suggesting, "That's not a bad idea actually. There's a cave right over on that small cliff." I said pointing towards a small rocky cliff, jutting out from the sand. A small pathway was made up to an opening, where campers go for secret meetings, or hang out.

She nodded approvingly. She thanked me and informed that Chiron was going to tell the whole camp about her being the new oracle tomorrow. She left with a distant look in her eyes, one she gets when she's planning something. I can't wait to see how that cave turns out.

Remembering I had to see Annabeth in the afternoon, I quickly went to the dining hall for lunch to see it filled with most of the camp. Time passed by pretty fast this morning.

I slid into my bench and spotted Rachel's red head as I noticed her explaining her story to Annabeth, who's eyes were pretty wide. She was sitting at the Athena table, getting suspicious glances from the campers.

Chiron gestured towards the open flames and everyone scraped bits of their meals into the fire. I grabbed my plate of pizza and put a generous portion into the blaze, whispering my offering to Poseidon.

* * *

**So, not much happened, kinda a filler, for those people that requested me for one. There will be percabeth, So, don't get mad at me! There's plans for a lot of action in the next chapter... ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter, and I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! I had a really huge writers block for all my stories. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter (to make up for the slow updating). =)**

* * *

**Trina's P.O.V.**

This morning was pretty hectic. I mean, the whole plan thing for capture the flags. I couldn't wait for it, we are seriously going to win now.

Walking over to the Athena cabin, I thought over strategies we could use tonight. But thoughts of Nico kept getting in my head. He's changed a lot, something about him was more... confident than he used to be. Not to mention the way he changed on the outside... not that I was complaining.

"Ugh! Why can't you just leave!" I quietly whispered to myself, trying to shake off that determined look on Nico's face on the climbing wall.

"Excuse me?" I whirled around to find no other than the son of Hades himself, standing right behind me looking slightly offended.

Blushing slightly I tried to shake it off with a smirk saying, "Wow, Nico. Way to be a stalker."

He laughed holding up his hand, "Stalking? Nooo, there's suppose to be this secret meeting at the Athena cabin. I thought I might as well tag along. But, that doesn't mean I'm _not _a stalker."

I had to laugh at this. Of course, what do you expect from someone like him?

...

"So... there is no plan?" Percy said, leaning on the table while looking around at most of the camp leaders that gathered in the Athena cabin.

"What do you mean? Of course we have a plan!" Annabeth said glaring at him.

"And... now they argue." Nico whispered to me, crossing his arms over his chest.

I laughed. Yep, those two sure can show their love for each other all right. I looked around the room, finding some cabin leaders were sighing, rubbing their temples, or just sitting back watching the two fight.

It had been about an hour and a half since this 'secret meeting' started, and there had been exactly three fights between Percy and Annabeth since then. It was impossible, they fought over the smallest thing. Percy usually starts it though, making random comments when he doesn't get something. This was the fourth fight, and we only got as far as discussing the defense for our team.

It kinda amused me watching them, until it got to the point when Beckendorf would stand up and yell at them to stop. At which point, Annabeth apologies and continue with the meeting like nothing happened.

Sighing I decided to end this fight, to give Beckendorf a break. Standing I summoned a gale of wind to blow over the table and the room silenced. Looking around at the surprised people I spoke, "Yes Percy, we do have a plan..."

"But... you know they've never been defeated before, Sparks!" He said, turning his anger on me. Why did I even try to stop this. Why?

"Chill Jackson. I was there that winter too. Remember?" I said calmly holding up my hands.

A look of understanding passed him and was instantly blocked by one of confusion. He asked, "That doesn't mean we're going to win."

Everyone groaned and some threw up their hands. For the short time I've known Percy, I learned that when he's nervous or just plain scared he tends to be more of a seaweed brain.

Still keeping my calm, I answered, "This is why we're all here, Percy." I said gesturing at everyone in the room.

He nodded once and sat down on his chair, finally satisfied he finally understood.

Annabeth stood again, giving me a thankful look and went on, "So anyways, we all know Thalia and Trina are probably going to be pretty equal out there, right?"

I responded, "We're both capable of the same things. But I gotta admit, she might know more."

"Not if she doesn't even know you're her half sister." She said smiling mischievously.

"We're going to win this one, I can already tell." I said smiling back at her.

"Whoa! Wait a minute." Percy said standing up. People started to groan again as he said, "Don't get your head in the clouds Sparks. You can't underestimate the hunters that easily."

Conner and Travis laughed out loud. Curious everyone turned and stared at them. They burst out laughing again. "Dude! You get it! Hahaha 'head in the clouds'!" Conner tried to say between gasps of air.

Some campers got it and laughed along with them, but to tell you the truth, it wasn't really funny (not to me anyways). The Stoll brothers laugh was just contagious, no one can help but laugh along.

After that died down, the meeting was a bit more of a breeze. I guess the Stoll brothers helped ease the tension that was unsuspectingly building up in the cabin.

...

"Good luck, Sparks." Nico whispered to me while putting a helmet on.

It was finally capture the flags and everyone was pretty much being all jumpy and hyper. All the leaders that were in the Athena cabin told all the campers about the plan, and everyone was trying not to blow it. You can tell by the little sideways glance directed at me the whole time.

"Thanks." I responded plainly.

"Demigods, and Hunters! You know the rules. Campers will get the east side of the forest with Zeus's fist. Hunters get the west. I will be referee and medic if anyone gets hurt. With that out of the way, let the game begin!" Chiron called out to the group of kids gathered near the forest entrance.

Everyone yelled in excitement and banged their shields to their armor signifying their understanding.

Chiron trotted to one side and demigods and hunters rushed into the forest, positioning themselves.

"Trina, you know what to do." Annabeth called to me, while directing a camper to put the silver and sea green flag between two rocks on Zeus's fist.

After the battle of the Labyrinth, campers usually stayed clear of the pile of rocks. That didn't mean it wasn't safe again. There would be no more entrances in there since Daedalus died, but people still remembered lost friends that died in the fight.

Taking a deep breath I quietly ran to a tree that had a pretty good view and shaded a branch I was planning on getting to. I jumped and grabbed the branch, swinging until I slowly dragged myself up.

It wasn't hard really, and I know I could have just floated up there, but I did it for old times sake. Placing a foot on the branch, I hoisted the rest of myself with more ease. Satisfied I sat down in the covers of the leaves and peered at the quietly moving campers trying to get to their position.

Finally I heard a horn, signifying the start of the game and I looked towards a group of rustling bushes across the river. Tapping my bracelet, I felt the leather of the quiver straps wind itself around my right shoulder and a bow forming in my hand.

Still looking at the bush I notched an arrow to my bow and drew it. Squinting to position in the moonlight I aimed the bow to the cluster of bushes. Then I remembered that this wasn't any killing game.

Cursing myself for being so stupid I released the arrow and watched it whiz through the still air and land on the other side of the bush. Satisfied I watched as three hunter bows slowly emerged from the bush and following was three cautious hunters all facing a different direction.

Drawing my bow again, I aimed for the tallest girl's quiver and shot at it. The arrow lodged itself halfway in the quiver. Shuffling erupted between the three as they looked around nervously. I guess these were new recruits, still not fully trained in the hunter's ways. I mean, they _were_ in plain view, easy to attack. No trained hunter would be that easy to target.

Then I noticed our plan finally unveiling. Our decoys (Percy and Annabeth, go figure) were moving on the edges of the small clearing, hiding from tree to tree. Two groups of demigods were moving in on the other side and Nico was shuffling slowly forward, in plain view of everyone.

Glancing on last time to make sure that our flag was well guarded I waited as the three hunters yelled in alarm as Nico summoned a small skeleton army to surround them.

I prayed that more hunters would hear them and come help. Thankfully they did, and a whole bunch rushed over and started shooting arrows at the two groups.

I sighed in relief to notice that Percy and Annabeth were being followed. Then out of nowhere Thalia came out of a bush and started shooting fog arrows at them along with a whole band of hunters.

Drawing another arrow I smiled watching two clusters of hunters in easy range. I've been waiting to try this out anyways.

Closing my eyes I mentally transferred electricity flowing from my body to my arrow and I heard crackling as I opened my eyes again. A small ball of electricity was gathered at the tip of my arrow, draining my body a little.

I waited for a familiar voice to say one word. Time, seeming to slow down around me as I kept my aim at the nearest cluster of hunters.

Then down bellow I heard a defiant voice yell "Now!" and the world snapped out of it's slow momentum and I released the arrow, and jumped down from the tree running as fast as I could, not even looking back at the distraction I created.

I heard hunters yelling at each other or screaming, and the slight sound of victory among the campers.

I ran to the small clearing where the hunters kept their flag and only saw two girls guarding it. I guess Thalia found no need in actually defending their flag because these girls were just talking to each other, their bows drawn at the opposite direction.

Running up the small hill, I grabbed the silver flag and started running down, and only then did thy find out what just happened.

They charged after me, but I was a good ways away by the time they managed to try calling for help.

Arrows whizzed around me and I noticed Annabeth and Percy trying to knock down a few archers on my right.

I grinned as I neared the river and then I saw her.

Thalia was running towards me, our silver and green flag in her hands too. I could hear myself breathing hard and saw a quick flashback. Zoe Nightshade took Thalia's place, but flashed back to my half sister after a quick second.

I shook my head and remembered that winter, when I was sitting on a tree in the enemies border, trying to help Percy as he ran to our half of the line, but I guess it wasn't really much since I didn't know who my father really was.

Thalia smiled at me, running quickly dodging arrows and swords aimed at her. She raised up her shield, probably expecting me to flinch, but I just smiled back at her. That shield never scared me, I mean, yeah, Medusa was probably scary in real life. But hey, it's just a shield, and I guess since she's my half sister, I would be, immune to it I guess.

Cursing as a volley of arrows whizzed towards me I quickly shielded my face with my arm and summoned a gust of wind to surround me. Looking up again, I guess it did better than that.

A small whirlwind was blowing around me, deflecting arrows and other things I didn't want to know the hunters were probably trying to stop me with.

Smiling again at Thalia's confused and amazed face I splashed across the small river and bolted to our side of the camp, passing her a little less than ten feet from the line herself.

The silver Artemis flag suddenly turned silver and green and I placed my hands on my knees panting heavily.

Campers came over yelling happily and hoisting me up on their shoulders. They bought me over to where Annabeth and Percy were waiting, their exhaustion gone as they beamed up at me as I was slowly bought back down to the ground.

Annabeth hugged me and I stiffened at the surprising gesture. She yelled happily, "You did it Sparks! For the first time in a really long time! Camp Half-Blood won against the hunters!"

The crowed parted and Thalia came up just looking at me. Everyone grew silent for a split second before Thalia grinned and gave me a big hug, almost crushing my ribs again.

"Oh my gods! I have a sister." She said in wonder then patted my back and continued, "I never thought I'd see the day the hunters would be defeated!"

We laughed together and everyone even the hunters started to get in a good mood again.

We started to walk towards Chiron, and Thalia said, "So who are you kid?"

"Trina. Trina Sparks."

"Awesome! I can't believe Annabeth lied to me about a new camper."

Laughing I responded, "She didn't lie! I just wasn't claimed yet."

Thalia's look of puzzlement disappeared and she gave me another crushing hug.

Chiron was waiting near the edge of the forest and yelled out happily, "For the first time in years, Camp Half-Blood has won capture the flags!" Campers went wild as Chiron continued, "Good game everyone! Have a good sleep, and no overdoing parties." He said, looking at the direction of the Hermes cabin.

We laughed as they gave as look of slight disappointment towards Chiron.

Then I saw Nico making his way to the front of the crowd.

Rushing over to him I gave him a hug and whispered in his ear, "We did it!"

I felt his body relax as his arms wrapped around me and he laughed lightly, whispering back, "Good job, Sparks."

Blushing lightly I remembered the whole camp was around us and I let go quickly, looking at the grass underneath me.

I heard Conner and Travis somewhere in the crowd whooping and I smiled cursing myself lightly, still feeling the eyes of the whole camp on me.

The campers started to walk towards the amphitheater where a bonfire would be made to celebrate our victory. The hunters sulked a bit until Thalia had a chat with them and they seemed to get back to their old bossy selves. A few joined the campers on their way to the campfire, while most went off to different directions to hang out.

**Nico's P.O.V.**

Without giving it much thought, I wrapped an arm around Trina's shoulders and I felt her immediately tense at the contact. She looked at me, confusion in her eyes and I grinned at her. It just felt normal and comforting there's someone beside me who knew how it felt to lose the closest people to you.

"_Go on honey, ask her out!" _I heard a soft voice in my head say. Gulping I looked around me and only saw people chatting with each other. I heard the same voice sighing softly, hinting annoyance in it, "Gods Nico, stop looking around, you look stupid! It's Aphrodite darling."

"What! How!" I said out loud. The voice was freaking me out, sending chills down my spine.

Trina and a few others eyed me curiously, probably wondering why I just blurted that out.

"Uh, you okay Nico?" Trina said after a while, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

I nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment and I heard bell like laughter inside my head as Aphrodite say, "Ask her, you have nothing to lose."

I felt my heart speed up and my hands getting clammy. This was crazy. A son of Hades would never act like this, _No wonder dad isn't that happy to see me turn out like this. _I cursed myself lightly for being a wimp. _For Hades sake! She's just a girl, not a monster. _I tried to tell myself.

Stealing a glance at Trina walking beside me still, I knew I had to ask now or never. Feelings started to pour out and I couldn't hold back that small realization that I really _liked _this girl.

Taking a slow deep breath I cleared my throat and asked quietly, "So uh, I thought maybe we could, you know, hang out. I'm on guard duty tonight anyways."

I directed my gaze towards my shoes and kept it there. After a little uncomfortable silence I heard her smirk and I looked up, feeling heat rush to my face, "Did you just ask me out?"

Her smile spread into a grin and she laughed. I cleared my throat again and said, "Jeez, you're not making this any easier, Trina."

She seemed to realize I was serious and she looked ahead of her, smile gone from her face. I could tell she was thinking and I hoped for the best, but expecting the worst.

I finally heard her sigh and she looked back at me, our eyes meeting, and we stopped walking. People just swerved around us or smirk, either way, nothing mattered to me but her answer. Her electric blue eyes bored into mine and I saw her nod slightly.

Releasing a pent up breath, I didn't even know I was holding back I sighed in relief. _"That wasn't so hard now was it?" _Aphrodite said in my head again.

I nodded and grinned, silently thanking her for helping a little. I felt Trina's slender fingers lace itself around mine and I felt like small sparks were coming from the touch spreading all over my body, making me feel like I wasn't left out anymore.

We walked silently towards Half-Blood hill, and I was enjoying just being beside her.

Thinking about it, I never thought I would ever fall in love. Especially to a daughter of Zeus. To me, love was just another word in the dictionary, but I guess one person can change your view entirely.

I shook my head and grimaced, I hated being sappy about stuff. But I also felt a conscious telling me that this might not have a happy ending. Like losing Bianca all of a sudden, right when I was getting adjusted to the camp.

**Trina's P.O.V.**

I didn't know why a lot of people didn't like hanging out with Nico. Well asides from the fact that he _is _the son of the Lord of the dead. He wasn't that bad if you actually get the chance to know him better.

I smiled to myself thinking of the trouble I would probably get into once any of our dads find out.

Walking beside him, I felt something new, like a puzzle piece was finally put into the right place.

"Sorry this isn't really what you would call a date. I mean, it's just patrol duty." Nico said, breaking the silence.

Turning towards him I shook my head and smiled, "Doesn't matter, it's okay with me."

He smiled as we sat down on the same spot the night before. I leaned my head on his shoulder again as Peleus puffed out a smoke ring eying us and then going back to sleep.

As the night went on, we swapped stories and gazed at the stars, noticing the brand new constellation of Zoe, a hunter that died two years ago.

Feeling tired I looked up at Nico and noticed how the moonlight reflected off his olive colored skin and the fierce look only an offspring of Hades could have, and I couldn't help but smile.

I never expected to fall in love with Nico di Angelo, and it never occurred to me how falling in love with him would turn tragic soon.

* * *

**First of all, Thanks to all the people that reviewed and read the story! Again I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but since my writers block is over, I'll update faster now =) So yeah, I finally got them together, I hope your all happy now lol (what did you think about that?). **

**Oh btw, sure I'll add you to the story Sierra, in the next chapter though if you don't mind. ;)  
**

**Peace! =D  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews everyone! Here's chapter 10... with surprising twists that you all love so well ;)**

**

* * *

Trina's P.O.V.**

I woke up to giggling and someone clearing their throat. Opening my eyes slightly I looked up to find Chiron looking at me sternly... or should I say, looking at _us_.

I groaned as I saw Nico's arms still wrapped around my body protectively. Feeling a deja vu moment was happening. I wriggled out of his grasp while trying to figure out an explanation for all this.

"Uh... it isn't really what you think, Chiron! Really!" I fumbled with my words as I felt blood rushing to my face.

Clearing his throat again he glanced at Nico still sleeping and back at me. He raised an eyebrow and replied, "Then please enlighten me why... you two where sleeping here again..."

I frowned and cursed quietly in ancient Greek as I combed through my hair with my fingers. _Thanks for making it seem more awkward Chiron._

Sighing I tried to explain how we just managed to fall asleep on guard duty... but you can say that it didn't really work out that well. After I mumbled my excuses I waited for Chiron to say something, all the while staring at my converse.

I heard him sigh and say, "You're lucky it was me who found you child, and not Mr. D." I smiled at him and he looked at Nico one more time before turning around. "You might want to wake him up anytime now..."

I slouched as Chiron left and poked Nico in the ribs. He shot up quickly to a sitting position about to bring his dagger out. Forgetting about Chrion I laughing at him, he glared at me and got up dusting himself off.

**Nico's P.O.V.**

_She looked so happy... _I could hear my heart racing already as her smile grew contagious and I found myself grinning like a fool for no reason.

Without thinking I grabbed her left hand and pulled her up. Almost instantly she wound her fingers around mine and half ran down the hill towards the dinning pavilion for breakfast.

...

Upon entering the pavilion I heard shrieking and clapping coming from the Aphrodite and Hermes table. _Oh great... we're busted. _Letting go of Trina's hand I looked at the tables and sulked, starting to feel the awkwardness of the whole camp staring at the two of us.

"See you later, Nico." Trina stage whispered to me and walked coolly over to her table where Thalia sat looking real smug with herself.

Moving towards the head table I bore the weight of all the stares and whispering going on. It bugged me a lot to the point I was practically stomping angrily.

"Calm down Nikki. It's the morning, I don't want to ruin it by turning you into grapes... hmm that isn't actually a bad idea..." Mr. D said amusingly as I sat down.

"It's Nico." I stated grudgingly.

"Whatever Nicole." He replied waving his hand dismissively as he saw his food coming.

Sighing I stared at my plate of waffles and poked at it, not feeling in the mood to eat right now. Campers kept passing me and either saying congrats or just giggling to themselves.

It was too obvious... what with the Aphrodite campers looking strait at me and whispering to their neighbors. Not to mention the dryads that hovered near the love goddesses children.

They obviously thought me and Trina were an 'item' now, as they like to call it.

It pissed me off... slightly. I was pretty much in denial at the fact that I _did _wanted to agree and believe all this...

Looking over at Trina as she conversed with Thalia a sadness fell over me as I remembered the small warning Aphrodite gave me in that small recovery room. _"You do know that she is the daughter of Zeus. And you're a son of hades, boy. I really do wish you two luck..." _

Clenching my fists I looked down and thought how things got so complicated so fast. It always happens. Faith always has a way of taking the ones closest away from me. i didn't want that to happen again.

I felt something snapping inside me, and I felt like I was changing back to my old self. The one that wouldn't let go of grudges. The one that hated the world for what they did to my family.

Gritting my teeth I pushed asides all my mixed feeling towards Trina and the whole camp. Remembering how they turned away from me when I needed them most. Remembering all my suffering alone without anyone to help me get through my loss.

Standing up immediately I left my food untouched, (except for the small portion I offered in the fire) and began to walk towards the woods to cool off the increasing temper I was feeling. It felt like I wasn't even in control of myself anymore.

I felt my heart rip as I passed the Zeus's table. I heard Trina's familiar voice, in alarm calling out to me, but I gave it no heed as I shut my eyes tightly, refusing to give into emotions.

This for sure was no way for a son of Hades to act, and I'm sure my dad was embarrassed enough by me.

Laughing humorlessly I thought of how even my dad doesn't want me anymore.

Almost out the pavilion I got cut by a boy who held on to my shoulders to steady me. Looking up I met the grinning face of Percy.

"I know I didn't get to be the first one to tell you... but congrats on you both!" He said happily, feeling pleased with his accomplishment.

I fisted his shirt and looked him in the eye, thanking the gods silently for granting me a slight growth spur. Whispering through gritted teeth I said, "We are _not_ an item. We will _never_ be an item."

Letting go, I pushed past a surprised Percy and walked out. Feeling curious stares behind me.

"Nico! Come on man, you don't really mean that do you? ...I know your joking." I heard Percy say, following me.

Whirling around to face him when we were a bit out of earshot I said, "Look it's over. You remember Bianca?" I asked. He gulped and looked more uneasy, "Well I don't want to loose anyone anymore. I want to keep things the way they are. I'm so stupid to think that all this could work out! What if our dads find out huh? What would happen to me?" I paused to give the thought to sink into Percy's thick mind. "Zeus would fry me!" I stated a moment later, as thunder boomed on the western horizon.

Turning around again I walked faster. Wanting the familiar feel of shadows around me. To take me in and let all the pain wash away...

Strong hands gripped my left shoulder and I tried to pull away. "Percy! Let go!"

"Nico you can't just leave her." He said almost in a whisper. His voice so sad it almost made me think twice. I stopped struggling so he could continue, "She's been through a lot... I... don't want to see her broken. The Nico I knew wouldn't give up on anyone. The Nico I knew isn't scared of what would happen next." Percy let go of me and we silently look at each other, until he turned around.

Glancing back one last time he said, "I thought you changed. But _this_ isn't Nico."

I stood there awestruck at Percy's deep words. Never knew the guy had it in him. He was right though, _this_ didn't feel like me.

Looking down at the ground I felt something deep inside me stirring. Wanting to be free.

"Nico!" I heard a small worried voice whisper to me.

Looking up startled I met electric turquoise eyes. Trina walked over slowly and reached towards my hands.

Pulling back and stepping away from her I steeled myself, sticking with my new plan. I watched as she drew back and I felt worry and fear in her aura.

"Go back Trina." I said trying not to put any emotion into my words.

"Nico... what's going on?" She asked timidly. I felt my heart breaking all over again hearing her be so vulnerable and fragile.

"I was just refreshed with memories why this can't work out for us." I replied, trying to show no emotions.

Suddenly her vulnerable demeanor was gone and what took its place was anger and rejection. Pointing at me accusingly she said, "Let's not forget you're the one that wanted this. _You're _the on that I had faith and trusted in..." Her voice grew more silent as she bowed her head, "I know it hadn't been long..."

I couldn't take this anymore. Flashbacks of the stories she told me rushed into my head before I could stop them. I remembered how alone she was too. How she began to trust in me yesterday, that in itself was no easy task for her.

Then I remembered Aphrodite's fatal words that pulled me back to reality. I didn't want another person to love who could very much leave or die anytime.

I knew what I had to do.

"Listen. Forget everything we did the short time we had with each other. Forget about all the feelings. Just... forget _me._ We never knew each other. We never got to be this close." I said slowly and clearly so she could understand I didn't want her anymore.

...But in truth, I did want her. I wanted her warmth, her presence of happiness around me. Something I rarely got to experience in my life now, being a child of Hades and all.

Clenching my fists I murmured good bye and headed for the woods. Seeking comfort in the only thing that would never leave me. The shadows are my sanctuary after all.

**Trina's P.O.V.**

Gasping in air I sank to my knees watching as Nico walked farther and farther from me. Pain surged throughout my body. Feeling the all too familiar presence of loss.

I heard thunder clouds overhead and I ran to my cabin feeling hot tears threatening to escape.

_Why all of a sudden? Why so soon? _I kept thinking over and over in my mind. This wasn't like Nico to just walk away from someone... To leave them broken all over again.

Taking a leap, I boosted myself on my rooftop with a gust of wind and I crawled into a ball right in the middle.

I reminded myself I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't going to be all emotional over someone who _lied_. I wasn't going to let my emotions be pushed around by anyone. Certainly not _him_.

I felt a single tear roll down my face and I couldn't hide the pain anymore. Getting hurt too many times was enough.

Thunder boomed surprisingly close and I looked up briefly to find a small storm cloud gather around me protectively as more tears hit the rooftop. I rested my head between my knees and let the tears go freely, feeling like I just lost a fight. Not long after, cold drops of rain started to fall and drenched me, allowing me to get lost in the small gray clouds so close around me.

Without noticing it I fell into a fitful sleep, my clothes drench and soggy while the miniature storm clouds kept on buffeting me with wind and rain.

I dreamed of the past... of Evan... and now, of Nico.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I was mad at Nico. Why did he do that?

Did he really just think of Trina as a small love interest and move on? Was she just a challenge for him? I felt anger boil within me as I felt the need to protect Trina against anything that might hurt her. Even if I was just doing it because of the loyalty I had towards my close friends.

Watching Nico leave and Trina collapsing in obvious disbelief I started to walk to her when someone blocked me.

"Don't. Leave her be. She'll need time to cope with this a bit more, or she'll be in more denial when we try helping her." A girl with reddish brown hair said. Her Hazel eyes like steel.

I raised my eyebrows and I asked, "And you are?"

"Sierra Sinclair, daughter of Ares. Leave her alone Jackson. I know how it feels to loose someone." She said coughing a bit at the end like this wasn't her usual conversation to someone.

Looking at Trina one last time Sierra left without another word towards the fighting arena. "_What an odd person. A daughter of Ares too..."_ I thought.

Then I saw Annabeth running from the pavilion looking at something behind me. She was still looking over when she stopped right beside me. I followed her line of sight and saw something really unusual.

Our mouths formed and O as we saw miniature gray clouds gather around Trina's hunched figure. We watched as she ran to her cabin and I couldn't help how much of a wreck she is and will be after today.

I heard someone coughing and turning around we found half the campers staring after Trina with pity.

I glared at the Aphrodite campers who seem to be in mixed emotions. Some had worried expressions on their faces and others looked mischievous and excited with the drama that unfolded before them.

Feeling rage build up in me I stormed over to them and pointed, "You! You, call yourselves children of the goddess of love! Well, look what you all did. Does it make you happy? Does it give you pleasure and entertainment to watch other people's lives be shattered right when it was getting to be better for them?"

"Uh, wow, Percy. That was an impressive speech." Annabeth whispered to me as she dragged me away before I could pull out riptide.

Just in time too because Chiron and Mr. D made way to the front of the crowd and I could hear Mr. D asking, "What did Pedro say?"

"Shut up Wise Girl." I said sulkily feeling like I just tried to commit suicide with all the campers watching.

After a while we heard footsteps running and hooves clopping the hard earth. Looking back we found Thalia running, having little to no signs of physical effort. Chiron was trotting slowly beside her, both had concerned looks on their faces.

"What happened, child?" He asked us when they got near.

Annabeth gestured towards me, saying that she wasn't there for most of it.

All three pairs of eyes were at me as I began to explain what happened after I greeted Nico with congrats. All the way until I yelled at the campers. Specifically the Aphrodite campers and the dryads who no doubt must have been the first ones to catch the two together.

"Clouds? You mean like those right on top of our cabin?" Thalia asked as I finished my story.

Looking curiously at her we turned our gaze to the Zeus's cabin and true enough, there was a small storm going on that looked really unusual compared to the blue skies and the already hot sun. Besides we knew this camp wouldn't allow any weather to enter unless it was permitted by Mr. D or someone with greater power.

Shrugging we saw Thalia give a little laugh as she looked at us, "What! She's a daughter of Zeus, she could summon a storm just as much as bring lightning down on someone."

"You mean you knew about this?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

"Well... I heard of it, but I remember someone saying that something like that doesn't happen very often. She must be pretty shaken up to summon something as rare as that... But you gotta admit, that is pretty cool."

I was opening my mouth to agree when Annabeth nudged and glared at me to shut up.

Thalia grinned some more as she started to walk quickly over to her cabin. We followed suit. Staying a little behind just in case there was any added bonus to the storm like, oh say, lightning.

The air was a bit more chilly as we got near the Zeus's cabin and it was soaking everywhere around it. I wondered if Trina was inside safe and warm.

It was too much to hope for of course. After Thalia checked and came out slightly wet from the storm outside she shook her head still grinning at the clouds.

Campers began to crowed around the cabin. Some were amused and laughed at the sight of it. Even daring to go half in and half out of the storm grinning widely.

"Chiron, I think she's on the roof... I'll go talk to her..." I looked at Annabeth and she gave me a concerned glance and what I thought was a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

Brushing it off I talked to the three of them, "See if you can keep them away for a while. At least until this 'storm' finishes, just in case there's some added bonus to it."

Chiron nodded and commanded Thalia and Annabeth, "You two go to the east side and see if you can tell everyone to leave. If they don't tell them they will get bumped to cleaning duty at the stables for a week."

I smiled, no matter how cute or nice the pegasi were, no one liked cleaning the stables.

Once they left to shoo the campers back to their respective activities I sighed looking at the wall I had to get up on.

Stepping in the small perimeter of the storm I looked up to try and find any footholds. With no luck I tried grasping at the thin window frames that jutted out. Falling twice already I sat down to think up of a better way.

Hearing sloshing of hooves on the soggy grass I looked up to find Grover shaking slightly at the cold.

"You need some help?" He asked bleating nervously at the end.

"Sure, G-man." I said smiling in my soaked state.

I never knew Grover was strong enough to lift me just enough so I could reach the ledge of the roof. Gripping it I called down to him and he gave me a hard shove as I boosted myself up even more.

Calling down I yelled thanks as Grover hurriedly ran out of the soaking surrounding to the big house, probably to dry off.

Looking around as the storm grew more dense up here, I saw a small figure curled up in a ball in the middle of it all.

Wind and rain whipped at me as I crawled slowly over to her. Reaching over I put a hand on her shivering shoulder and saw her pull back.

She bolted upright and without noticing a bow and arrow was already trained on me before I could say her name. She lowered her weapons once she noticed me and it disappeared again transforming to a silver bracelet on her left wrist, over top of her odd fingerless gloves.

She came over and hugged me still sobbing. Overcoming my shock I wrapped my arms around her feeling little warmth in her freezing body. I sat us down and whispered to her that everything will be fine.

"A dream... Evan... Nico... lost..." She sobbed her sentence broken and barely audible through the storm.

I gripped her tighter at memories of my own dreams coming to me. I remembered that name...

Without thinking I blurted out, "The guy from the attack? You knew him?"

Trina looked from me and away to the gray clouds of the storm. She looked hurt all over again as she took a shallow breath. She whispered, "Yeah... I knew him."

I kept looking at her face confused. Forgetting my real reason up here was to get her down and safe. I went on, "He could have killed you, but he just... left."

She laughed a thin dry humorless laugh and said bitterly, "That's what he always does, the coward." Then quietly she looked at me sadly like all the energy was drained from her. She whispered, "The real reason he left me alive was because he was my ex."

I didn't know why but that seemed to piss me off a little, how could someone so nice used to date someone like him? She continued looking towards the sky, "I thought I could change him, I really did. For a while, anyways. Then I got close to him, people warned me about his personality and that it was beyond help. But I didn't listen. He promised he would never hurt me..."

I was about to say something until she looked back at me, with tired eyes and I could hear her voice crack as she whispered, "Look what happened now."

"Trina... you gotta know Nico isn't..." I started.

"Isn't like what? Isn't like Evan? Isn't going to hurt me? Well he did Percy." She said bitterly.

She looked down obviously not wanting to talk about it anymore. It got me mad at how _both_ Evan and Nico could hurt her like that. Leave her with broken pieces to pick up all over again. Trina has been through so much, dealt with too much, she didn't deserve this kind of treatment. She was too good for that... just like I knew Annabeth would be too... in a way.

Pulling her closer I whispered, "You'll find someone better Trina. I'm sure of it."

As I thought of this, doubts entered my mind. If Nico could play around with her that easily. I didn't know if she could stand through another heartbreak.

"Listen, Nico isn't usually like that. You have to understand that. I don't know what's gotten into him now." I said after an awkward silence.

"...I'm over him." She took a deep breath and stood up. Smiling thinly at me, "It's okay Percy, I'm used to this. I'll manage on my own just fine... it hasn't been my first time losing someone so fast."

I watched as the storm clouds begin to thin out and the raining stopped slightly. I saw Trina reach out and touch a cloud smiling, "Fascinating. I wonder how it got here..."

I smiled at her still a bit worried at how fast she could get over someone. I knew she was lying. I could still see pain in her eyes.

"I'd like to have some more time alone if you don't mind, Percy." She said still looking at the clouds that seem to gather to her more, like chicks to their mother.

"Okay. You need any dry clothes?" I asked eyeing her soaking wet outfit.

"No... I actually like the rain. Kind of a relief from all the hot sunlight you know." She said smiling sadly.

I wanted to stay longer, but I knew it would be better if she could be alone more. Nodding I looked at the roofs edge and closing my eyes slightly jumped down and rolled. Making sure I wouldn't put all the pressure of the jump on my feet.

A small group was waiting for me at the bottom. Chiron, Thalia, and Rachel looked relieved but Annabeth and Grover still seemed slightly unconvinced as I gave them a smile and a nod signifying that she was fine for now.

I noticed Silena Beauregard at the back of the small group looking sheepishly towards the roof and at me. I glanced at her and was about to brush past to get to my cabin when she grabbed my arm and I glared.

"Percy... I'm so sorry. I... I didn't know that the campers would be like that. We didn't mean for them to break up all of a sudden!"

"Yeah well, tell that to her." I said jabbing my index finger towards the roof.

**Meanwhile in Olympus...**

"That was utterly dissatisfying." Aphrodite said sulking at her luxurious hot pink leather couch watching the huge pink plasma screen TV. Some of her servants were combing her hair and doing her nails.

She flicked her fingers at them signifying she wanted to be alone and she let out an annoyed groan as she watched the drama ending in camp between Nico and Trina.

"That, was anticlimactic. What am I going to do for my daily live shows now!" She whined to herself.

She could almost feel the satisfaction and anger that Zeus had towards Nico, and the millions of gods and goddesses watching her show feel disappointed it was ending so soon.

Suddenly a thought entered her mind. One she almost forgot. Her perfect lips curled up into a smile and she picked up a small little lightning bolt with a red button on it from the nearby gold coffee table.

True it was a crappy design that her husband gave her. But it was the only control she had over Trina, due to Zeus being overprotective over his only two daughters.

"She won't stand a chance with those gloves I gave her. I knew they would come in handy!" She said giddily as she slowly put her perfectly manicured thumb over it and pressed the button.

A servant entered the room with some fresh wine and fruits as Aphrodite was congratulating herself.

Talking to the servant happily she said, "Although those were some pretty unfashionable gloves. How could any girl hate pink!"

The servant just smiled and nodded at the goddess, having no idea what she was talking about. The servant then retreated out the marble and gold door.

When she heard the door closing, Aphrodite grabbed the wine and made a toast to her genius. Now all the goddess had to do was wait while this drama builds up even more than before.

"You wait my dear Alastrina... No one escapes the hardships of love. No matter how much times you've been through it. You'll be rewarded in the end dear, mark my words." Aphrodite said to herself smiling and looking pleased with herself.

* * *

**To make up even more for my 'lazyness' I added a different p.o.v. in the end (let's just call it that) :) Hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter! (Oh the excitement!)**

**Press the magical review button!  
l  
l  
V****  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am truly sorry for not updating for nearly half a year...? I will say nothing more than the fact that high school is a lot of work. ****I will try updating all my other stories more often too. Also, thanks for all the reviews! Finally got me motivated to continue this story. ****Saying that, here's the long awaited chapter :3 I hope it meets all your expectations from my stories. **

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I watched as Trina sat down on the cold damp sandy beach at the corner of camp. She seemed to be deep in thought staring off into long island sound. Wisps of her hair blew around her, and a worried look was etched onto her face.

I felt a hand rest gently on my shoulders, "Percy?"

Turning around I met troubled stormy gray eyes. Giving a half smile I looked back at Trina. "It's been almost a month Annabeth. We haven't heard a word from Nico. It's almost time for some major war. And she hasn't talked to anyone since."

A sigh came from Annabeth as she responded, "She does talk..."

I couldn't help interrupting, "Not like she used to! There's no happiness left in her... it's like her souls gone off to a different place..."

"... She just needs some time, Percy."

Turning around to face her, I couldn't help but feel like she was right. I couldn't do a single thing anymore. I tried everything I could do to help in the past weeks, we all did, but anyone could tell she was broken inside.

She changed since that day. It seemed so far away, and most people had already brushed it off. But we knew _she_ hasn't.

Taking Annabeth's hand, I sighed and we headed off to the main house to check up on battle stats.

**Trina's P.O.V.**

Hoof beats clopped oddly on the damp sand, as I kept staring at the ocean that seemed so calm and yet roiling with chaos.

A silver muzzle grazed me and I leaned on Quicksilver's head, "_Miss? Now I know pegasi ain't good for anything else but flyin', but is there something I can do?"_

Looking at Quicksilver's big worried eyes, I smiled gently, "s'okay Quicksilver. I was just thinking of my latest dream, you know."

A nervous whinny ensued, "_Your not serious about actually going back to that creep are you? Look miss, this isn't like you._"

My smile vanished as I recalled the same dream I've been having every night for the last few days.

...

"_Come on Trina!" A strong vibrant laugh called out. _

_Disoriented I looked around me. It was the woods at camp. A pair of legs dangled from a nearby tree. Looking up. I locked a gaze with soft brown eyes. The boy smiled widely with ease. I couldn't help but smile with him too. He jumped down in front of me laughing. His dark auburn hair blowing softly in the breeze. A tanned hand stretched out towards me. _

_I looked from him to the hand, "Who are you?" my dream self said. But I already knew the answer. I also knew that the person standing in front of me was the one that caused so much pain in my past._

_A grin lit up his face, "Guess who." _

_This dream seemed so fake. I knew this person in front of me was but of the past. He wouldn't smile like that so carefree anymore either... and yet... I knew it was true at the same time. It felt like something was forcing me to like it, to see only the good sides of the memories I had of this boy..._

_His hands still outstretched, I stared. I felt like I was being pulled towards him by an unknown force. _

"_Come back to me, Sparks." I heard his voice again. It grew faint as the trees faded to darkness and he disappeared. _

_In the darkness, a new boy stood in front of me. Wearing an ensemble of black, and a look of complete hatred. "I never want to see you again." The words felt like a slap to me. "Don't think, just because you're a daughter of Zeus, your something special."_

_I felt tears welling up in my eyes. My dream became hazy as the assault of words continued. I covered my ears in desperation. I heard a scream somewhere, not knowing if it was from me. _

_Suddenly it all stopped. A single voice rang out, "I promise you'll never get hurt."_

_That voice again. The same voice that said the same thing to me in the past. It rang out with so much truce, I couldn't help but really believing it, like i did back then, and that the reality I was actually in was fake. Untrue in every way. _

_Feeling the all too familiar tears in my eyes. I once again looked up to see brown warm eyes smiling at me, and I felt loved again. _

_Evan._

_...  
_

Shivering, I thought how my recollection of the dreams somehow felt a sense of truce and justice in it. Aren't all demigod dreams suppose to mean something anyways? Feeling the soft muzzle of Quicksilver I felt hot tears running down my cheek. I didn't know what my dreams meant. They all seemed pretty much the same each night.

"I don't get it Quicksilver." I whispered, "why am I having those dreams. It doesn't make any sense."

"_Dunno miss, I understand you might be thinking of him since... uh... you know... that time. But he isn't really good news."_

"Do you think it's trying to tell me something? No, that can't be right. He... he told me I'd never get hurt..."

A snort, compared to disapproval emitted from the pegasus, "_Are you joking, miss! By the gods! Is something going on... It isn't like you to think like this..._"

A thought dawned on me. Memories intoxicated my mind. All the goods times me and Evan had. I knew we broke up because he turned towards Kronos... I didn't know why, but something at the back of my mind was telling me that all the memories didn't include all the bad times we had. I felt my mind being manipulated to his favor. I couldn't tell what was happening at all.

Getting up as in a trance I patted Quicksilver, tuning out his nervous whinnies and walked towards the main house as if in a trance.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"We managed to infiltrate this base here... and that one over there so far." Beckendorf said, as he pointed towards a map surrounding Manhattan. He had a common greek army ensemble, with the mark of Hephaestus indented on his armor in black iron. He faced us, as he continued, "Me and Percy are off on a mission on the Princess Andromeda soon. We're hoping it could stall their advances or even better, stop it from coming."

The demigods around the ping pong table nodded their heads in agreement. I could feel some glances my way, and I sort of felt proud for some reason.

"That's... what do they say these days?... Awesome... right?" Mr. D stated, not hiding his boredom.

Chiron cleared his throat, looking at the group of camp leaders surrounding the map, "We are making progress. Good work Beckendorf. Now about these here..."

As he gestured towards a cluster of red dots on the map, north of Manhattan, I yawned. All this work, training, and patrolling was getting to be a huge ass.

Suddenly the door to the rec room thudded open with a bang and Trina walked in. Her eyes wild and frantic as if she stuck her finger in an electric socket. I noticed she still had those strange gloves on. Never seemed to have taken them off once.

As I opened my mouth to speak she ran up to Mr. D and Chiron. Everyone seemed to be leaning in closer to catch what they were saying.

Chiron's face contorted to a look of pain and worry and he shook his head. I scrunched my face thinking over what they where saying might be, when Trina yelled out, "YOU CAN'T STOP ME! EVAN NEEDS ME!"

Staring blankly at Trina's flushed face a small light bulb went in my head, _"Evan... her ex-boyfriend. The one that attacked camp that day.." _

Looking at Annabeth watching worriedly like the rest of the demigods, I slammed my open palms on the table. Wincing at the overuse of force I waited until they all looked at me.

"Look, Trina... I don't think that's a good idea right now. Where in the middle of a war..." I tried to say calmly.

"YOU DON'T GET IT PERCY!" I saw a quick flair of pink on the odd gloves and disappeared as if my eyes were playing a trick. Must have just been my lack of sleep.

Sighing, Mr. D looked at her and said, "Look, Tina, if you try to leave, I, personally wouldn't care." He held up a hand as half of the room started to speak, "But, unfortunately you are required to stay here, until told otherwise. Anyways what happened to that little brat you hung out with? Miko, right?"

A moment of loss passed her eyes as she began to tremble. She swiftly straightened up and paused at the door as she was leaving, "Nico... hates me. I don't think he would ever care what I did anymore."

We all sat there unable to say anything as she exited in a more dignified and quiet manner. Chiron cleared his throat and picked up where he left off as if nothing happened. But in truth, we were all uneasy.

**Nico's P.O.V.**

"You! Boy! Come over here and eat your cereal!" A shrill voice shrieked from behind me. "_Di immortales_! This is why you aren't healthy and growing up like a real man."

A twinge of annoyance nagged in my head. Jeez, that woman never shuts up. Sighing I stayed put on the cold dark ground staring at the garden filled with gems. _"Why was I back here again? At least father hadn't locked me up this time.." _I thought, still staring off.

"Damned brat! Fine! See if I care when you go hungry and come begging for cereal!" Demeter yelled again.

"No one would come begging you for cereal, old hag." Hades retorted as he materialized in front of Nico.

"You see this Persephone! How could you marry this man! Calling me a hag like that, is no way to talk to mother-in-laws!" Demeter said as she waved a spoon at Hades.

"Mother, cereals aren't the only thing edible you know." Persephone said while she mixed her bowl around with a spoon engraved with floral swirls and gems.

Grimacing I tried thinking why I came back here again. Anything would have been better than returning to Demeter forcing me to eat whole wheat cereal. I hated whole wheat anyways. Sure it's healthy and all that fun stuff. To me it just tasted like toasted whole wheat bread crusts... in milk...

Looking down I stared at an emerald gem protruding from the ground, as if it was a bud of a flower.

"Didn't you hear me?" I looked up at the grimacing face of my father as he looked down on me, "I asked what you're doing here after you so disgracefully barged out of my palace with that wretched son of Poseidon."

I felt like pins were pricking me painfully as I winced thinking of the reason why I came back. I remembered I was partly here to get my dad to help in the upcoming battles and all. I did promise to Percy I'd do it. But I knew the real reason was to get out of reality. To forget the time I had with Trina, and to remind myself why I was a loner most of the time.

"Nothing really, it's a long story..." I shrugged still looking at the emerald bud.

Hades folded his arms over his chest and glared at me. I gulped as he whispered menacingly, "Well, Nico di Angelo, it's going to be a long night."

I could feel the corners of my mouth twitching, as the irony of his words got to me. Looking up at the eternal darkness, I wondered when I'll ever go back up to the world and it's vast sky. "_And Trina..." _I felt a mental blow hit me as if it were a real punch. I winced and pushed the thought away, steeling myself against my own mind. I couldn't go back. Not after what I did.

**Evan's P.O.V.**

"Hey kid, get up. The lord wants to talk to you." Said a husky deep voice.

I looked at the shadow looming over me and closed my eyes, the pungent smell of rotting corpse wafting nearby.

The rest of the demigods sitting around the small fire grew silent as I took another breath and stood up, hearing something shuffle away.

Opening my eyes again, I noticed the smirks and uneasy faces of the other, so called traitors around me. It really has been hard for all of us, we could all relate to one another in some ways.

Clenching my hands, I walked over to the abandoned building, now used as our base camp. I opened the creaking door, crawling with ivy. I heard this place was apparently Medusa's lair before Percy Jackson killed her. Not that he hadn't done a favor. It was just creepy looking at the horrified stone statues of people. Even for someone who had been in Kronos's army for a while.

Shivering I knelt at the throne Luke was sitting on. His guards and other high ranking monsters, like the Dracaena Queen stood at his sides. I felt all their eyes burning holes on me. Then hearing Kronos's deep ancient voice, I stood up.

"I have heard from sources you and a certain daughter of my son, Zeus used to be together." He said as if amused.

Clenching my trembling hands at my sides, I calmed myself before answering, "I didn't find out she was a daughter of Zeus until after I joined your army, lord."

His lips twitched upwards in more amusement, "Did you also know that my spy from camp has claimed her leaving in search for you, Evan?"

My mind turned in a tornado of thoughts. I was speechless. _Trina was looking for me!_ But what could this mean... she wasn't really one to forgive a person like me. Me, who broke her heart, who threw her away for the allegiance to Kronos. But I couldn't help but feel a happiness inside me... I truly did regret leaving her, now that I knew what this battle was really about.

"I want you to meet her... bring her back, and we'll make sure she joins our forces. Her allegiance will improve our standings fairly fast." Kronos said, interrupting my thoughts.

Trying not to show any emotion I bowed, "Yes my lord."

Spinning around, I tried to walk out with an air of calm as I heard his voice, "you better not fail me again, your life is on the line boy." I could feel the cold eyes of everyone in the room staring at me, possibly even smiling wickedly.

Closing the door behind me I took a deep breath and tried to sort out everything. Looking up in the sky I had no idea where to find her. Realizing this I turned placing my hands on the cold stone doorknob.

Frozen with realization, I cursed quietly and briskly walked over to one of the stolen cars the demigods raided. A flashback of a conversation long ago overcame my thoughts.

...

_We were sitting on a branch of a tree in the woods at camp. Trina was looking up at the sky, a smile lighting up her face as she stared deep in thought._

"_Hey Trina," I said nudging her with an elbow, "Where would you rather be right now?" I had no idea why that question came up, but it was one of those slow calm days. We used to pass those days asking each other random questions like that._

_She looked at me with her turquoise eyes and said, "On top of the METT." When I asked why, she laughed and replied, "I dunno. I just feel like it at the moment."_

_She tilted her head, turquoise eyes smiling at me as I looked down at my dangling worn out Nike sneakers and her usual converse._

"_If there would ever be a time when we're apart, and I'm not in camp, I'd be there, kay?" _

_Startled I looked at her still gazing of calmly overhead. I was about to ask, when she turned to face me, winked, and jumped down from the tree with a graceful skill I had come to admire. _

"_Trust me on this one!" She yelled over her shoulder, as she walked calmly away._

Opening a dented black Mercedes, I slipped in and started the engines. I could feel the eyes of the guards watching me as I backed up out of the parking lot and tried to concentrate on the road. It wasn't much to go on, she could have forgotten that conversation so long ago, but at least it was somewhere to start.

I forgot how driving was a real pain in the ass for demigods as I swerved from lane to lane, not knowing what I was doing exactly. Quickly pulling the wheel to the right lane as a red van started honking madly I gritted my teeth. This was going to take a long time...

_It will be worth it in the end._ I kept thinking over and over again. This was it. I knew what I had to do, I didn't care anymore, as long as she's truly looking for me, it won't matter anymore.

I grimaced at the past. Looking at my reflection on the mirror I couldn't help noticing the difference.

I could tell now. This was the moment I would have to contribute to alter this battle, even if it's a small contribution, it would still be justice... and balance. The right thing. Turning a corner on the road I thought about knowing how the past could never be changed, it's better to change the future before it turns ugly. A silver SUV honked at me again as I swerved to the right, still thinking about my plan.

_Justice. It's what a true son of Nemesis would do. Not revenge after all..._

**Nico's P.O.V.**

_Darkness was enveloping the rooftop as a dark figure took the smooth pale hands of a girl. _

_For some reason I wanted to run up to them and pull their hands apart. But I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. I felt that the dark figure was somehow connected to Kronos. I didn't want him to hurt the girl. _

_Suddenly, the figure moved his free hand behind his back. An objected glinted off the moonlight and I froze. A knife. Panicking I sensed the presence of death nearing. Though strangely I couldn't tell if it was the figure or the girl. Even in a dream, I should have been able to know who would die. _

_The girl gasped. I knew she noticed the knife being pulled out. I watched as she helplessly tried pulling her hand away. But the figure, his face now distinct in the moonlight seemed to have an iron grip on her. He seemed familiar in a way, but I couldn't tell properly. _

_Suddenly I felt a burst. Like all the volume was suddenly turned on, and I could hear the city down below, with the usual bustle of New York at night. I could hear the girl screaming._

_My dream self rushed to her as the boy suddenly raised his knife. I could feel my lungs vibrating from yelling, and my heartbeat increasing. _

_Wrapping my arms around her small waist, I tugged, feeling the both of us falling to the ground. _

_Looking at the girls, still wrapped in my arms trembling, I saw the moonlight reflecting off turquoise orbs staring tearfully back at me, as a shadow fell over the both of us._

_Everything stopped. My heart felt like it would stop any moment from beating too fast. Black spots formed in my vision and I felt dizzy. _

_My dream self seemed to have stopped motion and then images of faces came to my mind. Faces of my dead family... faces of lost friends... and faces of the dead. _

_A scream emitted somewhere. I couldn't tell anymore, all I could hear was a distant sound of screaming and my own breath. Looking at those turquoise eyes, I knew. I felt a sense of premonition just then. Even in my dream, I could tell. Something only a child of Hades can sense... _

_In that moment, I knew who would die._

* * *

**Once again, I really, truly am sorry for making all of you wait so long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) (To make it clear... this was a month after the last chapter, making it August in this chapter... if any was confused). Cliff Hangerrr! Now that I am officially back from my uncalled for "hiatus" the story will go on much faster.  
**

**Anyways, I truly appreciate the reviews, which also means my normal deal you probably know so well by now =P **

**Press the magical review button!  
l  
l  
V****  
**


End file.
